Mislead Belief
by gaudy
Summary: Complete! Mi/L It's AU. It takes place some where in the future. There's a war and it's up to Liz to stop it.
1. Prologue

Title: Mislead Belief  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: life_mistery@hotmail.com Title: A Life Unknown   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out.   
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Dedication: Polarist, Erin (Cleopatraroswellemperass, who I hope to speak to soon!.), Rainydayinapril, Julie, Summer (RokUalnyte, e-mail me!), Veronica.   
Author's note: I'm still working on my other fics! I just had to start this one.  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Prologue  
  
Liz snuggled herself on her mother's lap; her head laid on her breasts. Her mother was singing their secret song. The song that wasn't supposed to be sang in front of others, especially her father. Liz could feel her mother's tears as they fell on her head, and she knew that was the reason her mother was singing, to drown her sobs and to comfort herself. Liz loved the song, it would awake something within her, a part she knew existed deep inside her but was never completely awake, she had no idea what it was. The song was sang in a strange dialect, but even with the curiosity of a five-year-old she didn't ask what the song mean. She didn't need to…she already knew...   
  
Liz tried to concentrate on her mother's singing, but her voice couldn't drown the shouts of her father, he was in one of his meetings, a meeting she and her mother weren't supposed to be a part of, but one day curiosity won out. She knew what was happening in that room, it didn't matter all the times her parents tried to shelter her and it didn't matter that they thought she was too young to understand. She had the perfect image of what was going on in that room; she had seen it many times before, where she had hid herself from their view.  
  
Her father would be shouting at a hologram, and the hologram would shout back. Her mother pretended in front of her father, but her mother knew how well she could understand things, but even that was supposed to be kept a secret from her father. While her father tried to hide what was going on, her mother would secretly explain things, she would tell her the truth. Liz knew that her mother knew things her father didn't, her mother knew things that her father could never imagine. Her mother passed her that knowledge and she knew the truth…there was a war going on…aliens existed…and most important of all the war was between aliens and humans…Antar versus Earth…but was that all there was to it…  
  
To be continued…  



	2. Chapter 1

Title: Mislead Belief  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: life_mistery@hotmail.com Title: A Life Unknown   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out.   
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Dedication: Polarist, Erin (Cleopatraroswellemperass, who I hope to speak to soon!), Rainydayinapril, Julie, Summer (RokUalnyte, e-mail me!), Veronica.   
Author's note: I'm still working on my other fics! I just had to start this one.  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
13 years later  
  
As Liz moved around the Crashdown serving her customers, she let her gaze drift to where her mother sat. She was worried about her, she looked pale, the war was taking its toll on her, she had wrinkles on her face from all the worry lines she always wore. Liz wondered how it was possible for someone to have kept a war this important from people, there were only a few people that knew of it and Liz wished that her family was part of those lucky ones.   
  
Liz sighed as she took their orders, she wanted to go and comfort her mother. Liz knew that something was worrying her, she had her suspicions but she hoped she was wrong. Liz met her mother's gaze and she could clearly see the exhaustion in them. Her mother shook her head, telling her she was fine. Liz slowly nodded and then also shook her head. Her father should be comforting her mother, but he was in one of his meetings, that was nothing new. Over the years she had gotten used to it, but it wasn't fair to her mother, she needed her husband. Jeff Parker was so busy fighting a war, nurturing his hate for Antarians that he neglected his family. He wanted them out of Earth by any means possible.   
  
Liz bitterly and mentally laughed. 'If he only knew.' Since she was a child she had always been able to tell the difference between humans and aliens, and if her father knew how many aliens there was he would have a heart attack. People he thought were humans were aliens, some of his friends were aliens, his belief would be put in shame, just by knowing that. He was a very stubborn man and if he had any inkling of what she knew his hatred would turn even more powerful.  
  
Liz looked at the clock and couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. 'Maria will be here soon.' Having just thought that Maria came through the door.  
  
"Liz, I'll be right out." Maria called out as she went to the backroom to change. Ten minutes later Maria came out. "I've come to relieve you of your duty." Realizing she would be the only waitress on duty, she added, "You should tell your father to hire more help."   
  
Liz took off her apron and antennas. "I have, but he won't listen…he never listens." Changing the subject, Liz asked, "Are you sure you will be okay with this crowd?"  
  
"Sure, when aren't I? Beside it isn't that crowded and if I need any help I'll just con Alex into helping."  
  
"Thanks! I'm out of here." Liz didn't wait for an answer, by the time Maria opened her mouth she was racing up the stairs.   
  
Maria wistfully watched Liz leave, and then turned to her work.   
  
Liz spotted her mother in the living room. "Mom, I didn't see you leave the Crashdown."  
  
"You worry too much, dear," Mrs. Parker acknowledged. Turning serious, Mrs. Parker said, "Liz, lets go for a walk. It's a beautiful day, and it would be a shame to waste it."  
  
Sensing something wrong, Liz nodded, "Sure."  
  
They exited the Crashdown in silence, with a soft good bye to Maria. Liz didn't speak, she knew her mother wanted to say something, she was just trying to find the words.  
  
"You've noticed the change in me, physically and emotionally," Nancy stated. "There's nothing to worry about, I knew this would happen… I'm growing old-"  
  
"Mom, you are not that old, you are 40 year-old not 60, and that's how you look like," Liz blurted out.  
  
Nancy sadly smiled, and repeated, "I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. You know what will happen today… I have taught you all I know, you are old enough to do with my teachings what you wish… Jeff didn't want you to know just yet, but I will tell you so you can prepare yourself for when the times comes… He wants you to take his place…" Mrs. Parker trailed off, letting Liz digest the news, she knew she didn't need to specify which place was that, Liz was a smart girl, and she could figure it out.   
  
"He can't do that! I know he expects me to stand by his belief, but I don't! I don't want to be a part of it…" Liz finally admitted.  
  
Nancy hugged her daughter. "I know, sweetheart, I know. But you don't have to fight for his belief; you must fight for yours. Think of this as an opportunity to finally stop the war. Your grandmother would have wanted you too."  
  
Liz tightened her grip on Nancy. "But there are so many things going on, so many secrets kept from Dad, she wouldn't approve… She doesn't know…"  
  
Mrs. Parker put Liz at arm's length, so she could meet her eyes. "Lizzie, she knew more than we could possibly know. Just look at your father, really look at him and you'll know the truth." Nancy put a lock of Liz's hair behind her ear. "There are some things that I can't tell you, you'll have to find them for yourself. There's more to your grandmother and father than you know, than your father knows."  
  
Suddenly mist started to appear around them. Mrs. Parker frantically and automatically held Liz closer. "Liz, you have to hide, they can't see you."  
  
Liz started to protest, "Mom-"  
  
Mrs. Parker sternly looked at Liz and in a hard voice said, "Hide, Liz. You need to have the element of surprise on your side, but you must use it well and to your advantage. You are the only one that knows the truth, Liz. If they see you they will take you too. You knew this would happen." Nancy hugged Liz. "I've known for years and so did you."   
  
Before Liz could say anything an invisible force ripped her away from her mother. She landed behind a giant trash can, she didn't even question what happened, she just sat up straight and turned to look to where her mother stood. Yes, she had known what was going to happen, but she didn't have to like it.  
  
The mist cleared, and a kid who was probably 14 year old came out of the mist.  
  
Liz could clearly hear what was being said.  
  
"Nancy, its time to leave." The kid pealed something off his face. "Ugh, don't you just hate the heat here? Look at what it did to my skin."  
  
Mrs. Parker didn't even flinched. "What do you want, Nicholas?"  
  
"Well, your husband has being doing a great job fighting against Antar, but he lacks motive and we feel he needed an extra push. I hope you don't mind, but taking you seemed like a good idea…it's for the greater good," Nicholas snidely said.  
  
"I won't go anywhere with you!" Before Mrs. Parker could do or say anything she was incased in a crystal box.  
  
By the time Liz could react they had vanished. Liz scrambled out of her hiding place and ran to the spot where her mother had stood. She had seen what had happened, but being in that spot and not being able to feel her mother made it more real. Feeling as though she couldn't do anything, she fell to her knees and sobbed. Mentally crying out for her mother.  
  
To be continued…  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Title: Mislead Belief  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: life_mistery@hotmail.com Title: A Life Unknown   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out.   
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Dedication: Polarist, Erin (Cleopatraroswellemperass, who I hope to speak to soon!.), Rainydayinapril, Julie, Summer (RokUalnyte, e-mail me!), Veronica.   
Author's note: I'm still working on my other fics! I just had to start this one.  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Liz not knowing what to do, she staggered to the Crashdown, she ignored Maria and her question. Liz felt like she was dragging her feet. Nothing mattered except reaching her father. Liz was half way towards the stairs when she saw her father rushing towards her.  
  
Mr. Parker hugged her. "Lizzie, are you okay?"  
  
"They took her, they took her," Liz repeated over and over again, like a mantra.  
  
"I know. I know, Lizzie, I promise Antar will pay. We'll make sure of it."  
  
Liz was too dumbfounded to say anything. She didn't even noticed when her father laid her on her bed. Soon afterwards sleep claimed her.  
  
Liz opened her eyes to find Maria and Alex staring at her. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Your Dad closed the Crashdown and ordered me to call Alex…"  
  
Alex continued, "He said you needed company and who am I to say no when one of my ladies are in serious need of my handsome self," Alex joked, trying to cheer her up.  
  
Liz sat up straight, slightly smiling at Alex. "Where is he?"  
  
Maria sat next to Liz. "He locked himself in his room…. Liz, what happened?"  
  
Liz closed her eyes as memories of what happened came back to her. "They took her," Liz simply said.  
  
Alex and Maria shared concerned looks. "Who took who?" They asked.  
  
"They took Mom." Liz began to get up, "I need to talk to Dad?"  
  
Maria tried to hold Liz back. "You need to rest." Maria said, treating Liz like she had hit her head or something.  
  
Alex knowing it was useless, shook his head at Maria and helped Liz up.  
  
Muttering her thanks to Alex, Liz went to find her father.   
  
"Alex!" Maria exclaimed with disapproval.  
  
Alex gave Maria a puzzled look. "What? You know that when Liz sets her mind to something there's no stopping her."  
  
Maria surrendered and sat back down. "Humph!"  
  
Liz stormed into her father's room. "Dad, we need to talk about what happened."  
  
Jeff looked up to his daughter. "Liz, I already told you that I know. I stand by what I said they will pay. You don't need to worry about this."  
  
"But, Dad, it wasn't them!"  
  
Startled, Jeff turned his attention to Liz, but then his face went stern. "Liz, I have proof it was them! I thought I taught you better than this!"  
  
"If you would just listen to what I have to say!" Liz yelled.  
  
"That's enough, Liz! Get out!" Mr. Parker roared.  
  
Liz was speechless, she couldn't believe this was her father. Without another word Liz turned and left slamming the door behind her.   
  
Liz entered her room and again slammed the door closed. Frustrated she started to pace, oblivious of Maria and Alex. 'He is so impossible! All he cares about is his stupid war! He wouldn't even listen to me! I didn't even get a chance to tell him what happened and he already knew, how was that possible?' Liz remembered what Nicholas had said. 'I should have known all of this is so Dad blamed Antar and made the Skins' job easier.'  
  
Liz sighed and sat near her desk taking a picture of her mother in her hands. 'Why do they use Dad as a spawn? Mom said grandma Claudia knew and to really look at Dad, but I've been looking at him all my life and I don't see anything different.'  
  
Alex and Maria were concerned; Liz hadn't even given them a glance. "Liz, are you okay?" Maria asked, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Liz looked at Maria. "Yes, I just need a few minutes to think." Without another word she returned to her thoughts, ignoring her friends. 'Mom told me Dad would make me take his place and fight the war, but that I could fight for my belief, for what I know to be true, but do I have to wait for my father to retire? Why don't I finally take charge of my life?' Suddenly her mother's words came to mind. 'You are old enough to do with my teachings what you wish.'   
  
Liz put the picture back in it's place and turned to Alex and Maria. "Alex, Maria, will you help me?"  
  
"Of course," Alex answered without hesitation, while Maria nodded.  
  
Liz flashed them a bright, mischievous smile. "Great! Alex, I need you to help me search for someone." Liz turned to Maria. "You are going to help me with my father."  
  
"Who am I going to search for?" Alex asked, he was already typing in the computer.  
  
Liz's voice turned cold. "Nicholas." 'If that won't stop the war for the right reason, then I will.'  
  
To be continued…  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Title: Mislead Belief  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: life_mistery@hotmail.com Title: A Life Unknown   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out.   
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Dedication: Polarist, Erin (Cleopatraroswellemperass, who I hope to speak to soon!.), Rainydayinapril, Julie, Summer (RokUalnyte, e-mail me!), Veronica.   
Author's note: I'm still working on my other fics! I just had to start this one.  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Alex stared at the determined lines on Liz's face for a moment and then turned to type on the computer. "Last name?"  
  
Liz looked thoughtful, but then answered, "He doesn't has any, that I know of."  
  
Alex nodded; his only answer was the sound of the keypad being hit. "Age?"  
  
"13 or 14? He looks that age…" Liz began to pace.  
  
"Race?"  
  
Liz stopped pacing and stared at Alex like he had to be joking, then nonchalantly answered, "Alien."  
  
"Liz, that's not a nice name to identify someone as. …I know that's official in some documents, but could you not use it?" Maria pleaded.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes at Maria. "Well, I'm sorry, Maria, but that's the only word that fits him."  
  
Alex ignored both of them, and continued to do his work. Seeing the results, he said, out loud, "Liz, this is going to take a few days."  
  
Liz stopped arguing with Maria and looked at Alex, and in an exasperate voice asked, "How many 14 years old, aliens, named Nicholas can there be?!" Not waiting for Alex to answer she returned her attention back to Maria. "Maria, are you willing to help me with something?"  
  
Maria immediately stood up. "You know you can count with me, Babe."  
  
Liz smiled her gratitude. "Come on." Liz was already out the door when she stepped back inside. "Alex, we'll be right back, just do what you can," and she was out the door again.  
  
Liz and Maria approached Jeff Parker's office. "Dad's not in his office… I think after our fight he went to one of his meetings…nothing new." Liz opened the door and peeked inside. "Maria, I need to get a large envelope. I need to remove the loose board that's just beneath the desk."  
  
Maria stepped closer to Liz and whispered, "What am I going to do?"  
  
Liz turned, bumping into Maria. "I need to make sure I'm not caught. Dad's expecting someone, and I need you to stall him. They usually wait for Dad here."  
  
"But what if I can't stall him? What if I miss him? What if I let something slip and I tell them what you are up to?" Maria said in panic.  
  
Liz took Maria by the shoulders. "Maria, Maria, I'm sure you'll stall him. Just breathe." Liz took deep breaths along with Maria trying to calm her.  
  
Maria nodded and straightened her clothes. "Okay, I'm ready."  
  
Liz nodded and watched Maria walk away. "Don't worry, Maria, you'll probably would drive him away from here with your chattering or drive him dizzy." Liz murmured, then more loudly said, "Which ever works the same."  
  
Liz knew getting the envelope would be a piece of cake, but she had to photocopy the documents and put everything just as it was before she even touched it.  
  
Liz didn't even bother to look at the documents her main objective was to get the photocopies.  
  
Liz was just putting the loose board back on the floor when the door fell opened, making a loud crashing noise when it hit the wall. "And this is Mr. Parker's office." Maria's voice came through as the echo of the crash ceased.  
  
Having collected her nerves, Liz stood up. "Maria, do you have to be so loud?" Seeing the man's surprised look at her appearance Liz said, "I was looking for a ring, which seems I can't find nowhere." Liz stretched her hand to shake the man's hand. "You must be Mr. Wallace, I was told to expect you. You can wait in here if you like." Liz said in a rush, not letting the man speak, and before he could even protest Liz had the door closed behind her.  
  
Maria was almost choking from the held up laughter, and Liz was clenching her heart. "Liz, did you see his face? He was lost and dazed. I bet he's wondering who the hell are you."  
  
For Maria's sake and her own, Liz smiled. "I bet he is."  
  
"Just don't let it get to your head. Liz, did you get the papers? What do they say? Why do you want them?"  
  
Liz frozed, she didn't want to share the information with her, at least until she had a peek at them in private. Just then Maria's cell phone rang. Liz let out a sigh of relief, and signal to Maria that she was going to her room.  
  
Liz quietly approached Alex, and put her hand on his shoulder, telling him she was there. "Did you find anything?"  
  
"No, nothing yet." Alex saw Liz's face fall and added, "This just takes time."  
  
Maria hurried into the room. "Liz, I have to go. Mom wants me home. Are you going to be okay? If you want you can stay with me. I'll call Mom, and tell her, you just have to say the word."  
  
Liz shook her head. "I'll be fine," Liz began to push Maria out of the room. "Don't worry, just go."  
  
Maria gave Liz a hugged and then waved good-bye to Alex.   
  
"I have to go, too. But I want a straight answer-"  
  
"How many times do I have to say it?" At Alex still determined look, Liz repeated herself. "I'm fine. Really! Just promise you'll call me at the moment you find something."  
  
Alex wasn't convinced, but he knew he couldn't convince her to do or say something she didn't want. "You have my word. Just let me get my things."  
  
Liz stared as Alex picked up his things and surprising him, she hugged him. "I just want you to know how much I appreciate this. I don't know what I would do without you or Maria."  
  
Alex returned her hugged; "You aren't in trouble are you? You know you can tell us anything, right?"  
  
Liz nodded, "I'll tell you soon, but right now I need to be alone."  
  
Alex gave her a last squeeze and then let her go, satisfied with her answer. "Okay. I'll call you later."  
  
Liz accompanied him out and then stayed in the Crashdown, helping the new waitress. Once the Crashdown closed, she headed up to her room. There in the middle of her bed laid the envelope she had taken, softly she opened it. There were pictures of the Royal Four with their names on it, but one figure caught her attentions, besides Michael, the Second in Command, there in the crowd stood a familiar figure, but at the moment she couldn't remember just who did the figure reminded her of.   
  
Only getting a headache from trying to remember who the figure reminded her of, she turned her attention to the Alien that caught her attention. The Prince was handsome, but Michael had her absolute attention. Liz diverted her gaze from Michael and studied the other Royal Four. 'So these are the people the Skins want to eliminate.'  
  
Liz was so focused on the pictures that when the phone rang the pictures went flying. Her heart was still racing when she picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Liz, I found him," Alex said, excitedly.  
  
Liz immediately stood up. "You did? But so soon?, you only left like three hours ago."  
  
"Did you doubt me? You know I'm a genius," Alex joked. "So what do you want to do now that I know how to contact Nicholas?"  
  
"I want to meet him," Liz stated.  
  
To be continued…  



	5. Chapter 4

Title: Mislead Belief  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: life_mistery@hotmail.com Title: A Life Unknown   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out.   
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Dedication: Polarist, Erin (Cleopatraroswellemperass, who I hope to speak to soon!.), Rainydayinapril, Julie, Summer (RokUalnyte, e-mail me!), Veronica.   
Author's note: I'm still working on my other fics! I just had to start this one.  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Liz paced as she waited for the time to meet Nicholas. "Alex, are you sure he agreed to meet at the desert?"  
  
Alex slightly nodded as he eyes followed Liz's movements. "Yeah, Liz."  
  
"Liz, maybe you shouldn't go. I don't think it's a good idea," Maria interjected.  
  
Liz ignored her and said, "Let's go."  
  
The ride to the desert was silent, only Maria's occasionally humph were heard. Liz looked at Maria through the mirror and couldn't help but flinch at the scowl look Maria wore on her face. "You guys just have to drop me off, and then be on your way," Liz said, breaking the silence momentarily.  
  
The desert was quiet and still, Liz got out of the car and turned to Maria and Alex. "I'll call you when I'm done."  
  
Reluctantly, Alex and Maria nodded. Alex hadn't even moved three feet away, when suddenly they were surrounded. Alex and Maria were about to get out the car, but they caught Liz's eye and saw her shook her head. Groaning, they did as told and stayed in the car.   
  
Once Liz saw that Alex and Maria had settled in the car she turned her attention to the matter at hand.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Nicholas asked.  
  
Liz not even fazed with Nicholas' presence, said, "Yes. I want to meet your leader—Kivar."  
  
Nicholas studied her from head to toe. "What makes you think I'm not the leader."  
  
"You aren't the type," Liz retorted, keeping a look out for Alex and Maria.  
  
"I'm sorry, girl, but you have the wrong people," Nicholas said, trying to dismiss her.   
  
"I know more than you would allow a simple human to know." Liz could clearly see his disbelief. "I know that Antar is not the one behind the war. Your kind is."  
  
"And what exactly is my kind?" Nicholas snidely asked.  
  
"Skins," Liz answered, nonchalantly. Liz could practically see the wheels turning in Nicholas' head, but it wasn't enough. "If I could find you, I can probably find Kivar. How would you like for me to actually talk to him and tell him all the information I have, and that I with not a second thought will give the leader of the Aliens Resistant Force in Roswell? Just imagine that you could have prevented that… When all I wanted to do was meet Kivar…"  
  
Nicholas growled. "Fine, let's go."  
  
Liz felt satisfied until they pulled Maria and Alex with them. Liz didn't say anything, she knew it was already too late, they were involved and there wasn't anything she could do.  
  
---  
  
Liz took off her watch, seeing it was useless. She was already bored and they had only boarded the spaceship an hour ago.   
  
Alex was trying to calm Maria's hysterics cries and he wasn't being successful. "Liz, can you explain to us what the hell is going on!?"  
  
Liz was grateful to be given something to do, Nicholas had disappeared and she had no idea what was going on. "Alex, there's a war going on. A war, that the government and everyone that knows about it is trying to cover up. In every state there's a small group of people that want to drive the aliens out."  
  
Alex was about to protest, but he swallowed anything he had to say, thinking that being in a spaceship was already enough proof.  
  
"Alex, aliens do exist," Liz declared. "They have known for decades, but they are hiding it. People aren't ready to hear this, even people who have seen proof, and the leaders of the group against alien have a hard time believing it."  
  
Alex still had a hard time believing it; he just had to ask. "Then how come there aren't any little green aliens walking around?"  
  
Liz momentarily glared at him. "They aren't little and they certainly aren't green. They look like us. Their customs may be different and their minds more developed, but they are like us." Liz knew Alex hadn't believed a word she said. "You can come with me, but you will stay out of sight…" Liz looked thoughtful for a moment and then added, "Nicholas is dangerous."  
  
Alex couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Nicholas dangerous? Yeah, right.' Out loud, he said, "Liz, he is only 14 year old."  
  
"He is no such thing. He can cause more trouble than you can imagine." Liz smiled and added, "Isn't that right, Nicholas?"  
  
Nicholas didn't like her at all, he knew she was hiding something, but he couldn't do anything until Kivar met her. "That's right, girl."  
  
Liz corrected, "Liz."   
  
Nicholas ignored her. "We'll be there shortly."   
  
"So soon?" Alex inquired.  
  
"We also have a more advanced technology." Nicholas turned to Liz. "I bet you didn't knew that."  
  
"No, but now I do," Liz answered, not even bothered by the challenge.  
  
Nicholas wasn't happy with her answer, without another word, he left.  
  
Maria had been sniffing her cedar oil, and she hadn't been able to talk, but now she was free to do so. "Liz, we have to get out of here. Your Dad will be worried, Alex's parent and my mom! We need to do something!"  
  
Liz knew it wasn't fair that Alex and Maria had been dragged into the whole ordeal, but since they were now part of it, she needed to be strong and tell them what was going on if they were going to get through this. They weren't supposed to be involved, it hadn't been part of her plan. "Maria, you can't mention my father again. Is that clear?" Liz sent Maria a meaningful look, which she was grateful Maria had understood.  
  
Maria nodded, understanding the message but not the reason. Just when she was going to keep questioning Liz, Nicholas walked in again.  
  
"We landed. Come on." Nicholas left the room and the others followed.   
  
When they exited the spaceship, they were greeted by a group of people. "Liz, I thought it would be nice for you to meet another traitor. This is Michael. Michael, this is Liz and her friends." Nicholas cheerily introduced them.   
  
Liz immediately saw him and she couldn't help but stare, he was even more handsome than the pictures let on, to bad he was a traitor. She couldn't believe he would betray his king for the Skins. He may be handsome, but she knew from that moment that she didn't want anything to do with him.  
  
To be continued…   
  



	6. Chapter 5

Title: Mislead Belief  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: life_mistery@hotmail.com Title: A Life Unknown   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out.   
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Dedication: Polarist, Erin (Cleopatraroswellemperass, who I hope to speak to soon!.), Rainydayinapril, Julie, Summer (RokUalnyte, e-mail me!), Veronica.   
Author's note: I'm still working on my other fics! I just had to start this one.  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Michael nodded his greetings as he silently studied her features. She was gorgeous, there was no denying it, but he knew that any kind of attachment to her would be dangerous and troublesome even if it was for a moment of amusement.  
  
"I'm guessing you are from Antar," Liz said, taking in her surroundings and digesting that she was on another planet.  
  
"You are well informed," Michael stated, now observing Alex and Maria.  
  
"You'll be surprise with all the things I know. Isn't that right, Nicholas?"  
  
Nicholas flushed and ignored her; he turned to the others that were part of his group. "Take them," he ordered, signaling towards Maria and Alex.  
  
"Hey, what do you think you are doing?!" Maria screamed as she fought to get free of their grasp, Alex's yells echoing hers.  
  
"Where are you taking them?" Liz asked as she watched the Skins take them away.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll be fine…for now. They are just a guarantee…" For what Nicholas didn't say.  
  
Liz didn't like the look in Nicholas' eyes, but nodded anyway.  
  
"You'll meet Kivar as soon as he gets back… from his business meeting," Nicholas informed Liz.  
  
"What?" Michael asked before he could stop himself. He had to wait six months before he could even see Kivar, and she had just arrived, and she already could see him.  
  
"Do you have a problem…uh, Michael is it?" Liz questioned.  
  
Nicholas started to walk and indicated for them to follow. "You'll be staying at the palace."  
  
"Great. Is it always so dark here?" Liz asked as the darkness finally got to her. "Is it night?"  
  
"So there's something you don't know." Michael mocked, pleasantly and then answered her question. "This planet doesn't have a sun and just occasionally and very rarely an escape beam of the sun can reach the moon. That's why they don't stand the sun, they are "allergic" to it. But anyone other than a Skin will get lost here. They are the only ones that can see in this darkness and the other that knows their way around is because they have gotten lost a few times…more than they would care to admit. The light that illuminates us now is generic, just turned on so we can make our way to the palace and not loose you. Once we are inside the light will be turned off and the machines hidden so no one but the Skins can use."  
  
"I don't think she needs to know anymore of our secrets." Nicholas warned, and the rest of the walk was quiet.  
  
Nicholas guided them to the second floor of the palace, and opened a door. "You'll be staying here, Liz. Michael is in the room besides yours."  
  
"Goody," Liz entered the room, "Well good night or whatever," and she closed the door right in their faces.  
  
Michael and Nicholas were left staring at the door, speechless. Michael closed his mouth and left to his room. 'Who the hell does she think she is??' He thought as he entered his room.  
  
Nicholas turned, "Watch them. They are both traitors. What stops them from betraying us?" and he left, not even bothering to see a shadow nod.  
  
Liz threw herself on the bed, exhaustion and concern getting the best of her. 'Where are Alex and Maria? They shouldn't have been involved. This is all my fault.' Liz's thoughts kept torturing her until she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning or was it evening, Liz really didn't know she had lost her sense of time. Liz groggily stood up and opened the first door she saw, and she immediately became fully awake. She wanted to turn and run, but she was petrified. There in the middle of what she guessed was the bathroom stood a very naked Michael.   
  
Liz let her eyes travel slowly from his feet to his head, where she met his gaze. Liz could feel the heat in her cheeks and fought for control. She wanted to wipe the smirk of his face.  
  
Michael couldn't help but ask; "You like?" He liked the rosy sting her cheeks had.  
  
Liz heard the teasing not in his words and turned defensive. "Oh, please! It's certainly nothing I haven't seen before!" She said it with such a conviction that she almost believed it herself. "When you're done please tell me." Liz closed the door behind her and leaned into it, she didn't know what possessed her to say that, since it wasn't true. The only naked man she had seen would be Alex and that had been when he was in diapers.  
  
Michael's smirk left his face, and for the second time he was left staring speechless at a door. She wasn't his and he had only met her, but he was jealous. Sure, she had blushed, but her words had shocked him. She was something new, she treated him as a commoner, when no one else did, because of his position in Antar, and he had no doubt she knew who he was. Michael got dressed and knocked on her door and shouted that he was done. 'Yes, she's dangerous in deed.'  
  
---  
  
By Liz's recent calculations, a week had gone by and there was no sign of Kivar or Maria and Alex for that matter. Liz sat at the dining table as far away from Michael as she could. She didn't like what he made her feel, he was a traitor to his planet and king. But what she wouldn't admit that she wanted the distance, because he had been avoiding her, and that's what hurt her the most. "Nicholas, where are my friends? When can I see them? At least let me see Alex?" Liz knew it wasn't fair to just see one of them, and to choose Alex over Maria, but she knew that Alex would stay calm when Maria wouldn't.  
  
Michael's grip on the glass tightened when he heard Alex's name for the past week that's all he heard from her mouth, Alex this, Alex that. He didn't know the guy and he already wanted to kill him. 'Had he been the one that she had seen naked?' A part deep inside him asked.  
  
"And when will Kivar arrive?" Liz added.  
  
Nicholas was tired of her questions. "You'll see your friends when I want it not the other way around."  
  
"Looks like a 14 years old kids and he also acts like one too." Liz knew she was playing with fire, but maybe she needed to be burned to be able to learn.  
  
Nicholas slammed his fist into the table; he was very self-conscious about his looks.  
  
Michael became wary, his eyes darting from Nicholas to Liz, and he had to admire the stubborn way she held her chin up, but he feared that her stubbornness would get her killed.  
  
"Like I said, you'll meet them when I want," Nicholas repeated through clenched teeth, remembering Kivar's warning of wanting to see the girl alive.  
  
Liz accepted his words for now and finished her meal.   
  
---  
  
Liz wouldn't admit it or even consider it, but she was definitely lost. She was going to turn around the corner, but she heard Michael's voice.   
  
"Max, Kivar isn't here yet, and we have a problem…there's a human involved. Nicholas is a nervous wreck since she came…"  
  
Liz almost gasped out loud by the revelation. Michael was a spy. Liz got lost in her thoughts and just when she was about to leave, she felt a sharp object pressed on her neck and an arm wraps itself around her waist.  
  
To be continued…  



	7. Chapter 6

Title: Mislead Belief  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: life_mistery@hotmail.com Title: A Life Unknown   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out.   
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Author's note: I want to thank Polarist and Love Roswell for correcting my fics.  
Author's note 1: I'm still working on my other fics! I just had to start this one.  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Liz felt the guy's strong arms tighten around her.   
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
Liz was still shocked from fright, almost paralyzed, but when she heard his voice her shock turned to anger. She was so angry that she couldn't even say anything.  
  
Michael sensed all the changes in her. "Didn't you know it's not nice to spy?" Michael pressed her body closer to his and he wished he hadn't, it was like being tortured in a sweet way.  
  
Now that the shock and fright had worn off, Liz could feel how close she was to Michael and she began to feel dizzy and her heart began to race, she almost forgot her anger, and even though she willed herself to stay focused, when she spoke she sounded distracted. "Don't you…um…know it's not nice to sneak up on people?" With more confidence and heat, she added, "I just knew you were a barbarian, Michael."  
  
"Now, Liz, you are forgetting your position." Michael groaned, realizing his body hadn't forgotten their proximity.  
  
"Would you let go of me?" Liz asked ignoring the question, she was very aware of their position.  
  
"Not going to happen. You know something you aren't supposed too," Michael replied, coming back to the matter at hand.   
  
"Well, you should be careful and be more alert," Liz sarcastically stated, but turned serious. "Michael, I won't tell what I saw or heard for the matter."  
  
"I'm sorry, Liz, I really am, but I can't trust you."  
  
Liz turned forgetting all about Michael's knife and grip on her, she faced his chest, which she couldn't help but stare at the outline of his chest was visible, and images of the time she saw him naked came to her mind. "You can't trust me?!" Liz softly exclaimed, after swallowing a few times. "Oh, please!"  
  
"Liz, Michael, Nicholas is looking for you," a cold, chilling voice interrupted them, making them jump apart.   
  
"We are busy," Michael told the guard.  
  
The guard glared at him. "Nicholas wants to talk to the both of you now."  
  
Liz stepped forward. "Then what are you waiting for? Lead the way." Liz was for the first time glad that she was going to see Nicholas.   
  
The guard was angry at the interruption, but led them to Nicholas.   
  
Nicholas heard the door open and close, and he knew that the guard had found them. "Finally! Michael, since you are returning to Antar I want you to take Liz with you."  
  
Liz didn't even give Michael time to protest. "What?!?! I'm not going. I'm not going anywhere until I see Kivar."  
  
"You'll do as you are told. Remember, I have your friends." Nicholas added, Beside they were Kivar's orders, it's only until he returns," dismissing his treat.  
  
Liz looked at Michael waiting for him to agree with her, but she was only rewarded with his blank stare.   
  
Michael's first reaction would have been to disagree, but when Liz didn't let him it gave him time to think and he actually agreed with Nicholas. It would give him time to decide what to do with her, she was a liability. "So I still leave later today?" Michael finally asked.  
  
Nicholas was surprised to say the least. "Yes…and Liz too." Nicholas stated, thinking he wasn't hearing right.  
  
Michael nodded, confirming Nicholas' words.  
  
Liz knew this was a fight she couldn't win. "Fine! I'll go pack." Liz stalked out of the room, using this opportunity to get out of Michael's way.  
  
Liz thought she had "escaped" from Michael, but when she was going to turn the corner, she felt someone grab her and pulled her to his body.   
  
"Liz, don't you know by now that you can't get rid of me?"  
  
Liz was tired of being in the same predicament and being so close to him wasn't helping. "What do you want, Michael?" Liz asked in a surrendering, tired voice.  
  
"We didn't get to finish our little talk." In that moment Michael heard footsteps not wanting to be interrupted he moved into the shadows. He knew it was useless but he had to try something.   
  
Liz on the other hand wanted to take a closer look, but when she step forward Michael roughly pulled her towards him, making her collide against him. He had to step backwards to regain his balance, and the next thing they knew they were rolling down a slide. Michael landed on top of Liz and he was quite pleased with the situation.  
  
"Could you get off me? Jeez, this is all your fault."  
  
Disappointed, Michael got off her. "My fault?! I wasn't the one running off trying to escape, again!" Michael ranted dusting himself off.  
  
Noticing Liz didn't answered him, he turned and saw Liz staring at aisles of crystal boxes. Unlike the other rooms in the castle this was like every place outside, dark. Michael approached Liz, and they shared a look and then simultaneously they started to move towards the boxes. They would wipe the case and they would be staring at what seem clones of each Skin in the planet. Michael was speechless, he had never seen anything like that.  
  
Liz kept moving along the aisles, looking for something, but not knowing what.  
  
"Liz, get over here and take a look at this. There's only one of her," Michael called out.  
  
Michael's summon had her running towards him, and what she saw stopped her dead on her tracks.   
  
Michael began to move the crystal box. "Liz, it's time to prove you are trust worthy. Help me move this, we are taking it back to Antar so we can study it. I can't use my powers…I don't know how fragile the thing is."  
  
Liz was deaf to Michael's words, she slowly neared the box and wiped it off, and she was left staring at the face inside. She couldn't believe it, she had found her mother.  
  
To be continued…   
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 7

Title: Mislead Belief   
Author: Gaudicia   
E-mail: life_mistery@hotmail.com Title: A Life Unknown   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13   
Category: UC-Mi/L   
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out.   
Distribution: Please, ask first.   
Author's note: I want to thank Polarist and Love Roswell for correcting my fics.   
Author's note 1: I'm still working on my other fics! I just had to start this one.   
Feedback = New chapter.   
  
  
  
Chapter 7   
  
They finally managed to move the crystal box into their space ship and hide it. They were grateful that no one was around at the time. With a few last words to Nicholas, they left to Antar with the hidden box.   
  
Michael wouldn't let Liz out of his sight. If he left the room he would take her with him, if she left the room he would be two steps behind her at one time he followed her into the bathroom, where Liz turned, crossed her arms, repetitively tapped her foot and glared at him.   
  
Michael had looked around and noticed where he was, he nodded and blushed, but he just moved aside and when she closed the door he leaned on it.   
  
When Liz opened the door Michael almost fell. Liz glared at him again, and pushed him. After four hours Liz was tired of Michael being her shadow. "That's it, Michael! You want to do something, do it without me! I'm staying here!!!"   
  
Michael took a step towards her. "I don't think so, Liz. I won't give you time to report back to Nicholas."   
  
Liz humped, "Then I guess you'll be staying the night here for the rest of the trip because I'm not moving." Liz sat on the floor and drew her bag close to her.   
  
Michael just stared at her, and he noticed just how tired she looked, and he sighed sitting in one of the nearest chairs he could find. "Fine. But I'm going to watch you like a hawk."   
  
Liz didn't even bothered to look at him, she just began to dig into her bag, until she found what she had been looking for. Liz took the picture and stared at it, but she saw Michael's eyes narrow. "Here," Liz said, handing Michael the picture.   
  
Michael was a little apprehensive at first, but he took it anyway and reluctantly smiled. He studied the picture, Alex had Liz in his arms, one arm was supporting her back and the other arm was under her legs and her arms and legs were pointing upwards and Maria was beside them, making a face at the camera. "So did Alex had to stay in bed for a week after carrying you?"   
  
Liz snatched the picture out of his hands. "I'll have you know Alex is stronger than he appears to be, physically and mentally."   
  
"Who said anything about doubting his strength?"   
  
"I'm light as a feather," Liz retorted, getting his message loud and clear.   
  
"I doubt it, your head alone is enough to weight more than an elephant."   
  
"No wonder you don't have a girlfriend," Liz spat out.   
  
Michael stood up. "As a matter of fact I do, and I can get any girl I want."   
  
Liz ignored the twinge of jealousy that ripped through her. "You do? So did you do it without mind warping her? That would have been an achievement!"   
  
"I don't need to mind warp anyone, baby, unlike you. It's too bad you can't, but if you like I can do it for you," Michael hotly said. Missing the fact that she even knew what mind warping meant.   
  
"No, thanks, I'll pass. Besides, I already have a boyfriend."   
  
"Yeah, what's his name?" Michael challenged.   
  
"Kyle." Liz knew it wasn't fair to use Kyle like that, but she couldn't help it, she was in defensive mode—more like jealous mode.   
  
Michael was a little baffled and sat down again. "He's from Earth?"   
  
Liz nodded and thought, 'So, there isn't anything going on between me and Kyle, so what?' Kyle had been after her for a while now, but she just liked him as a friend nothing more.   
  
"So what about "Alex"?" Michael asked, before he could bit his tongue.   
  
"What about him?" Liz asked as a confused look took over her face.   
  
"Well, aren't you his girlfriend or something?"   
  
"NO! My God! Alex is like a brother to me. We've known each other like forever. It has always been Alex, Maria and me." Liz finished with a little sadness in her voice, but more energized she asked, "Why do you ask?"   
  
"We have reached Antar." A voice through the intercom said, saving Michael from having to answer.   
  
Just as they exited the spaceship, they met Prince Max and Isabel. Michael and Isabel hugged.   
  
"We took the crystal box to the laboratory," Max informed Michael.   
  
Liz immediately looked around and saw some guys taking the crystal box away, and before she could do anything, they were out of her sight.   
  
"Who is she?" Isabel asked, once she noticed Liz.   
  
Michael pulled Liz closer to them. "Iz, Max, this is Liz. Nicholas sent her with me." Michael said, looking pointedly at Max as if trying to get through him a secret message.   
  
Max studied Liz and asked, "Do you trust her?"   
  
Michael without looking at Liz answered, "No."   
  
"Let's go to my office and bring her." Max turned and began to make his way to his office.   
  
Michael indicated for Liz to take a seat, and the stood facing Max, waiting for him to speak.   
  
"Why is she here?" Max asked, once he stopped pacing.   
  
"I think Nicholas sent her to spy on us," Michael answered, not to convincing.   
  
Max resumed his pacing. "How did Nicholas found her? Why did he trust her enough to have her come here?"   
  
Michael was about to answer, but Liz stood up interrupting him.   
  
"You know, I'm actually in the room. If you want to know something ask me! I am an actual person; not something painted on the wall. For being a Prince you sure don't have matters," Liz said, glaring at both of them.   
  
She turned, facing a window she hadn't noticed, and all angered left her and she turned pale. "What are they going to do?" She asked, as she saw the crystal box where her mother was incased.   
  
Michael approached Liz and also looked out the window, "They are going to try and get her out. They think they can brake the glass, even though it's frozen, they don't think she will be damaged."   
  
Liz watched in horror as one of the scientists approached the crystal box and three minutes afterward the box shattered to the ground. "NOOOOOOooo!" Liz screamed and began to bang on the window. "You have no idea what you just done!" She wept as her punch on the glass became softer and softer.   
  
The shattered pieces sparkled on the ground.   
  
To be continued…


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Mislead Belief  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: life_mistery@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out.   
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Author's note: I'm still working on my other fics! I just had to start this one.  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Michael and Max were shocked by Liz's reaction. Michael put his arms around her and pulled her away from the window. "Liz, if it would make you feel better we'll take you to see her." Michael said, looking at Max for approval.   
  
Liz just let the tears fall, she tried to breathe in and out, but she would only get hiccups.  
  
Max went with them to the laboratory; he wanted to see what would take place.  
  
The guard at the door gave them a hard time until Max ordered him to open the door.  
  
As soon as they let them through, Liz rushed to her mother's side. She took her mother's hand in hers and kissed it. "Why isn't she awake?"  
  
One of the doctors near answered, "She is just resting, getting used to being out of the box."  
  
Liz nodded, not taking her eyes of her mother, thinking that if she looked at the guy for even a second she could kill him. 'They just don't know what they did.' A part of her thought, but that didn't help at all, since the damage was done.  
  
"We haven't finished our discussion, Michael," Max reminded him.  
  
"Let's go, Liz," Michael said, tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
Liz shook her head. "I'm not leaving her side," she said with determination.  
  
Max signal for two guards to come. "Watch her. Don't leave her out of your sight." Max ordered them. "Michael, come on."  
  
Michael looked at Liz, he didn't want to leave her, but his loyalty to Max was first. 'It will be nice to not have to look out for her,' he thought, trying to play it off.  
  
Liz didn't bothered to look at them, she just ignored the rest of the world and concentrated on her mother.  
* * * *  
  
Michael and Max returned to Max's office, and resumed their conversation.  
  
"Tell me about her," Max said, wanting to study just how much she affected Michael.  
  
Michael ran his hands through his hair, knowing exactly what Max was looking for. A sign of attachment. "She contacted Nicholas, demanding to see Kivar. She would constantly get on Nicholas's nerves; she knows things that we can't explain how she knows them. Kivar wants to meet her… She is very stubborn." Michael finished with irritation.  
  
The irritation in Michael's voice was enough to tell Max that he liked her. "You like her," he stated out loud.  
  
"No, I don't," Michael denied, coming to his own defense.  
  
"Michael, I know you well enough. I bet that the thing you like the most about her is her stubbornness." Max saw Michael was going to protest again, but he spoke before Michael could say anything else. "Why don't you trust her?"  
  
Michael was quiet for a moment. "I decided to go with the Spanish saying "Es mejor precaber que tener que lamentar"."  
  
"You are saying that you aren't sure if she is trust worthy?" Max questioned.  
  
"I'm just saying that I'm not a 100% sure and I'm just taking precautions," Michael replied.  
  
Just as an argument was sure to brake loose someone knocked on the door, and opened it before Max could give his consent.   
  
Isabel closed the door behind her and stood before her brothers. "I think you've had enough business talk for the day. You guys are going to spend time with me."  
  
Michael and Max looked at each other, and they knew that the conversation was over for the time being.  
* * * *  
  
A week had gone by and not once had Liz left her mother's side. They had moved them to a larger, more comfortable room. Liz was tired of sitting, and decided to stretch her legs. She began to study the painting in the room and the same form that had caught her attention in the photos was in the paintings, only it was clearer.  
  
Liz moved closer to the painting, not believing what she was seeing, with her finger she traced the painted figure. "It can't be. It's just not possible," she said, out loud.   
  
'I must be seeing wrong, it just maybe someone that looks like grandma Claudia," Liz thought trying to find a justification, but her instincts told her that it was indeed her grandmother.   
  
A moan coming from where her mother laid made her turned her attention back to her mother. She took three big steps and she was again at her mother's side, just in time to see her open her eyes.  
  
"Lizzie??" Nancy questioned.  
  
Liz smiled, "Yeah, it's me. I'm going to get one of the doctors."  
  
In that instant Michael came in. Michael saw the person in the bed move and he immediately approached the bed. "Why didn't you inform us that she woke up, Liz?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "Nancy, are you okay. I'll have Liz leave immediately," Michael said, wanting her to be comfortable until he could figure out what to do.  
  
"I'm not leaving!" Liz exclaimed, exploding.  
  
Nancy looked at her daughter in disapproval. "Elizabeth Parker, I taught you to have more respect than that."  
  
Liz bowed her head. "Sorry, mother."  
  
Michael almost fainted. It just couldn't be. He had just imagined it, there was no way that Liz was the daughter of the rightful ruler of the Skins, she just couldn't be Kivar's niece. 


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Mislead Belief  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: life_mistery@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out.   
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Author's note: I'm still working on my other fics! I just had to start this one.  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Liz ignored Michael's presence, and sat next to her mother. "You should rest."  
  
Mrs. Parker took Liz's hands in hers. "I've rested enough. You are the one that needs to rest, and…" Mrs. Parker let her gaze drift to the painting Liz had been watching. "Think about things."  
  
Liz followed her mother's gaze. "So is true?" She asked, but didn't receive an answer.  
  
"You just need to open your eyes and see." Nancy put her finger on Liz's lip, silencing her. "Really see your surrounding, the people around you."  
  
Michael stayed silent, not understanding what was going on, but knowing it meant something to them.  
  
Mrs. Parker took both of Liz's hands. "Your grandmother would have like to be the one to do this." Before Liz could ask what she meant her eyes rolled to the back of her head.  
  
Michael rushed to Liz's side and set her next to her mother on the bed. "What did you do to her?"  
  
Mrs. Parker smiled at Michael. "She'll be okay. A part of her brain was "sealed" and now that part is "unsealing"... Her minds it's preparing for some adjustments that are going to be made when she remembers… Acquiring new knowledge you could say."  
  
"What new knowledge?" Michael questioned.  
  
"You will have to ask her." Mrs. Parker watched Liz. "I know why you brought me here."  
  
Michael went rigid. "I'll get Prince Max."  
  
"Don't," Mrs. Parker ordered, stopping him. "My priority now is Liz, to see that she copes with her new knowledge, after that my job is done, and everything will be up to Liz," Mrs. Parker informed him, giving him a heads up.  
  
Michael nodded, not sure how to take the new information. "When will she be up?"  
  
Mrs. Parker ran her hands through Liz's hair. "Soon…"  
  
Michael quietly left, knowing Liz was in good hands, and resumed to his duties. 'She looked so peaceful,' he thought, 'I can't get distracted.' And went on his search for Max.  
* * * *  
  
Nancy watched Liz, and hoped she would be ready for the responsibility that would soon fall on her shoulders.  
* * * *  
  
Liz woke up late at night, her mother already asleep. She quietly scrambled out of the bed. Liz made sure she hadn't woken up her mother and then she tip toed out of the room. She silently closed the door and all her effort to be quiet almost failed when the guards patted her on the shoulder; she had to put a hand over her mouth to muffle her scream.  
  
"You scared me," she whispered to the guards. "I'm going to take a look around."  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss, but—"  
  
Liz put her finger on top of her lips. "Shh..," when the guard stopped talking she stopped.  
  
The guard spoke again. "I'm sorry—" For a second time Liz did the same thing.  
  
The guard was getting annoyed. "You can't leave."  
  
"My mother's asleep, you idiots. Now keep it quiet. And I'm not staying the entire day coped up in that room. So, either one of you come with me, or I go alone," Liz whispered hotly.  
  
The guards didn't have time to think about it, because she was already down the corner.  
  
The guards looked at each other and the tallest went running after Liz, leaving the short guy grumbling to himself.  
* * * *  
  
Liz saw Michael a little further away, and was about to call out to him, but she saw Isabel pull him into a room. She heard the guard behind her and asked, "That was Isabel, right?"  
  
"Princess Isabel," the guard corrected.  
  
"Whatever," Liz muttered and a memory came to her.  
* * * *  
  
"Liz, when you meet the King or royalty, you bow, and call them by their title. You must showed them respect," Her grandmother lectured, and then demonstrated Liz how to bow correctly. "Now, Liz, you must practice until it's perfect."  
  
The five-year-old, with chocolate brown eyes nodded and began to practice.  
* * * *  
  
The guard worriedly, tapped Liz on the shoulder. "Are you okay, Miss?"  
  
Liz questionably looked at him, and then smiled. "Yeah. Please, call me Liz." Liz continued to walk down the hall. "What's your name?"  
  
"Steve," the guard answered.  
  
They passed the room where Michael had entered with Isabel and Liz couldn't help but glare at it. "Is this the library?" She asked, when she saw a tall, wide door with the designs of books on it.  
  
"Yes, but Prince Max is there." Steve said, and continued to walk by it.  
  
Liz opened the door and ignored Steve's protest. That's when she saw the same painting with the person that looked like her grandmother. Liz was distracted by the painting and didn't notice Max approaching her.  
  
"She's incredible, isn't she?" He asked.  
  
Liz turned to Max for a second and then turned her attention back to the painting. "Yes, she is. Tell me about her," Liz requested.  
  
"She was my father's distant cousin. He loved her like a sister. She was his advisor, but she was banded from Antar, because she stood against my father."  
  
"Why did she stand against him?" Liz asked, curiously.  
  
"He wanted to go to war against Kivar's parents. My father believed that the war would happen sooner or later, and he wanted it sooner. But Claudia believed they weren't a threat. When he was about to kill Kivar's father she used her powers to protect him." Max stopped to look at his teacher for conformation. "My father sent her to Earth and told her to ever even put a foot on Antar again." Max stared at the picture with sympathy. "I just hope she was happy where ever she was. Isabel really looked up to her."  
  
Liz wistfully smiled. "She was happy. She found a man she loved, marry him, and they had a son.  
  
Max looked questionably at Liz. "How do you know?"  
  
"Because she is my grandmother." 


	11. Chapter 10

Title: Mislead Belief  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: life_mistery@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out.   
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Author's note: I'm still working on my other fics! I just had to start this one.  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Max was stunned. "She is your what?"  
  
"Grandmother, my father's mother," Liz replied, not really paying attention to him, she was distracted by the books.  
  
Max's teacher whispered something to him, and then left. Max neared Liz. "We have some of these books in English too."  
  
Liz looked at the book, and then at Max. "These books are in English."   
  
Max denied it. "No, they are in Antarian."  
  
"They can't be, because the book's title is Antarian's Customs Before the Revolution, volume II."  
  
Max took the book from her hand. "Exactly. …Wait, how did you know what it mean?"  
  
Liz was about to answer, but the door flew open, startling her. She lost her balance, and almost fell, but Max wrapped his arms around her, preventing the fall.  
  
Liz, breathless looked up at Max, and with her eyes thanked him.  
  
Michael saw the scene and cleared his throat, when Max looked up; he glared at him, and icily informed him. "Isabel is looking for you, Max. Something about a party."  
  
Max loudly groaned, and let go of Liz once she had her balance. "It was nice talking to you."  
  
Liz retorted. "See? It's easier this way instead of treating me as if I were painted on a wall."  
  
Max guiltily laughed, "Yeah, we'll continue are talk later, and as soon as he passed Michael, he patted him on the back and muttered. "She is just what you need."  
  
Michael waited until Max left. "So how long have you've been awake?"  
  
"A while. Steve was keeping me company before I came to bug Prince Max."  
  
"Steve?" Michael asked, the green eye monster waiting to burst out.  
  
"The guard you told to be my shadow. He was keeping an eye on me, while I poked around." Liz picked another book. "Antarian Phonetics."  
* * * *  
  
"Liz, you must learn your third language. It's very important, while they may know English; you'll always feel left out if you don't understand the language. We'll start with Antarian Phonetics. It's a great book, I may add. I learned to speak and read with this very book." Claudia opened the book on the first page. "Now lets start with the vocals."  
* * * *  
  
Michael shook Liz, and he could feel the electricity between them by just touching her. "Liz, you spaced out."  
  
"I know. I'm not in Antar by just orbing here." Liz joked, trying to cover up her worries. 'Twice in just a few hours. What's happening to me?'  
  
"I'll show you around," Michael said, pulling her out the library.  
  
"Where are we going?" Liz asked, once she noticed they had left the castle's ground.  
  
"Just follow me. We are climbing up that small mountain," he said, pointing to the mountain that was a mile away.  
  
"This better be good," Liz mumbled.  
  
An hour later, they were over the mountain. The mountain was a cliff, and a sea ran below it, and there was bridge, but Liz couldn't see the end of it."  
  
"It takes three hours to cross that bridge, and you have to walk," Michael answered Liz's unspoken question, watching her.  
  
Liz looked up and for the first time noticed the four bright moons. "Beautiful."  
  
"I know," Michael softly agreed, but he wasn't looking at the moons.  
  
Liz noticed one of them was only half a moon.  
* * * *  
  
"Liz, Antar has four moons. There is no Sun, the moon is their only natural light, and four months before the cycle has to start again, a moon stops shinning, and by the end of the cycle they have a day with no natural light. That's when the stars are their brightest, and they celebrate all day long. There's only one day when they are able to see the sun and that just every five or ten years the four moons align one behind the other." Claudia explained, demonstrating Liz the cycles with color papers. "If you go to the cliff where the bridge is, you'll be able to see them clearly and almost touch them. The bridge is very special you can't see the end."  
  
"Why?" The curious seven-year-old asked.  
  
"Because you have to walk a long way to get to the end of the bridge, but reaching half of it will be the difficult part because it's at the beginning when you'll have to face your fears. But the question you must ask yourself is when you reach the end. Will you turn back or will you give the final step and step out off the bridge?"  
* * * *  
  
Michael was about to call for help when she blinked. "Does this happen often?"  
  
Liz replied with a question of her own. "Do you bring every girl you meet here just to charm her?"  
  
Michael decided to drop the subject for now and answer her question. "No, just you." When he realized what the other part of the question had been he smugly asked, "So am I charming you?"  
  
Liz was about to deny it, but she wanted to shock him, and what better way than with the truth. "Yes." She slowly approached him, swaying her hips from side to side, she saw as his eyes follow the movement of her hips, and when he met her eyes she was already close enough for her breathe to mingle with his. "I think I fell for your charms a while ago." Liz played with the button of his shirt. Their faces were inching closer, and then they heard a voice call out. "Sir, Prince Max has requested to see you," and they broke apart.  
  
Michael and Liz stared at each other for a while. "We better get going." Michael took Liz's hands in his, and with their hands entwined, they left back to the castle.  
  
Max jogged towards them when he saw them. "Finally."  
  
"What's up?" Liz asked, her hand still entwined with Michael's.  
  
"Kivar is coming in three days, that what's up," Max informed them pacing. "He wants to see you, Liz." 


	12. Chapter 11

Title: Mislead Belief  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: life_mistery@hotmail.com Title: A Life Unknown   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out.   
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Author's note: Thanks to Nikkie for correcting it. I'm still working on my other fics! I just had to start this one.  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Liz began to tremble at the thought of seeing Kivar. She didn't know where the fear came from. Just the other day she couldn't wait to see him.  
  
Michael felt her hands shaking, and turned cold. "Liz?"  
  
Liz didn't hear him; there was something in her mind that wanted to reveal itself, but couldn't.  
  
"Michael, what's going on with her?" Max asked, worried.  
  
"I don't know, but we better get Nancy," Michael told Max.  
  
"I'm here," Mrs. Parker announced, coming through the door. Mrs. Parker approached them and put her hands at each side of Liz's head, and stared at her eyes, and in seconds she connected with Liz.  
  
Michael began to pace, they've been like that for fifteen minutes.  
  
Max had gotten comfortable in one of the chairs, then he saw Liz blink. "Michael, I think they are coming around."  
  
Michael stopped pacing, and looked to where Mrs. Parker and Liz stood. "Liz, Nancy, what happened?"  
  
Liz and Mrs. Parker looked at each other, and at the same time answered. "Not now."  
  
They were in silence for a few minutes then Michael pulled Liz into a corner. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes," Liz whispered, smiling.  
  
Max used the opportunity to talk to Mrs. Parker. "We need your help, Nancy. The only way to stop this war is if you join us, and tell my father that the Skins are the ones behind the war not humans, that he had been right, that a war against the Skins were inevitable."  
  
Nancy shook her head. "It's not my place."  
  
Michael and Liz had been quietly talking until Liz heard her mother, and she butted in. "Mom, you don't mean that."  
  
Nancy looked at her daughter. "I do, Liz."  
  
"Mom, we have to help. They have Alex and Maria." Liz implored to her mother.  
  
Nancy shook her head again. "Liz, it's up to you. I can only give you guidance."  
  
Everyone in the room watched them with interest.  
  
"Me? Mom, I'm only part human and part skin."  
  
Nancy smiled, and softly said, "And part Antarian. Liz, this is your war. Your three races are at war and who is better to stop them than you? One person that belongs to three fighting planets."  
* * * *  
  
Claudia was looking up at the sky; an eight-year-old, Liz sat on her lap. "You see that point over there?" Claudia asked pointing to the sky. "That's our home, and over there is your mother's home." Claudia smiled at the wonder in Liz's eyes. "You are very special. You have three homes: Antar, Earth and the Skins' planet. You are all of them in one. In the future you'll be a very busy girl, bringing balance to them."  
  
Liz anxiously asked, "Will daddy take me to his home, grandma?"  
  
Claudia denied it. "No, sweetie, he doesn't know about it, and he can't leave here. He is much like his father. He wouldn't survive there, but you are special. You have the "antibodies" to their atmosphere, and as long as your brain is aware of that, you'll survive in that planet."  
  
"But you just told me about it. How can I forget? My brain knew it before you even told me, right?" Liz questioned.  
  
Claudia chuckled. "You my dear, watch too many Discovery Channel. You won't forget, but people can make you forget.  
  
"How?" Liz snuggled closer to her grandmother.  
  
"Well, we aliens have the power to put a part of the brain to sleep, and to waken it. Some are better at this than others. They call it mind warp."  
  
"You won't make me forget about this," Liz asked, sleepily.  
  
Claudia kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sleep."  
* * * *  
  
Liz blinked, coming out of her thoughts. "That's what she did, wasn't it?" Liz asked, abruptly changing the topic, and making them look at her confused. "You woke up the part of my brain grandma Claudia had put to sleep. That's why I've been spacing out. I've been remembering things that I didn't know I had forgotten. Things that for eight years I didn't know happened."  
  
Her mother nodded. "If I hadn't done it you would have…"  
  
Liz finished for her. "Died. I know, I would seem fine for a few days but then my lungs would start to fail, I would cough blood, blah, blah, blah. I know the deal." Liz sat down and then stood up. "I need to think."  
  
"I'll be here for you, Liz." Nancy said to no one.  
  
Michael approached Nancy. "I'll go after her."  
  
Max stared after them. "Well, that was educational."  
* * * *  
  
Michael knew exactly where she was going. He let her have sometime to herself before going anywhere near her. When he approached her, he saw she was sitting on the grass, looking up at the moons.  
  
"Liz, how are you doing?" Michael lamely asked.  
  
Liz patted the space next to her. "You mean by finding out most of my childhood had been erased from my grandmother and now have those memory assault me every chance they get?"  
  
Michael sat next to her. "Yeah."  
  
"Well, I'm okay. Considering what has been happening. I mean, I've always known I'm part Skin and part human, but know I find out that until the age of ten I knew I was also part Antarian, then my grandmother makes me forget. I mean sure, when I talked with Max I had an idea, but talking with mom made it more real." Liz stopped, but Michael could tell she wasn't finished. "In less than 24 hours I can speak, read, and understand the Antarian language, and I have to deal with the fact that Kivar is coming here in three days, and I don't think I can handle this," Liz finally admitted.  
  
Michael pulled Liz closer to him. "If anyone can handle this is you, Liz. You are strong, intelligent, stubborn, and beautiful."  
  
Liz looked up at him. "You really think I'm beautiful?"  
  
Michael softly nodded, and pulled her even closer to him. "You drive me crazy with your stubbornness."  
  
Liz smiled, her lips close to his. "That's what you love about me," she whispered.  
  
"Maybe," Michael agreed, Liz straddled his lap.  
  
Liz shook her head, slightly rubbing her nose to his. "No, I know it."  
  
Michael couldn't take it anymore, so he kissed her, leaving them breathless.  
  
Liz melted at the feel of his lips on her, and all her problems disappeared. They broke the kiss off, Liz laid her head on Michael's shoulder, and breathe in his scent.  
  
Michael caressed her hair and with his right hand rubbed her back. "We need to go back," Michael informed her, but he didn't want to leave.  
  
"Uh-huh…" Liz replied, not making a move to get up.  
  
They both without words decided to stay there, staring up at the moons and stars. Just happy to be in each other's arms. Leaving their problems for another time. 


	13. Chapter 12

Title: Mislead Belief  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: life_mistery@hotmail.com Title: A Life Unknown   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out.   
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Author's note: Thanks to Nikkie for correcting it.   
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Liz stood up, dusted her clothes, helped Michael get up, and hand in hand, without a hurry they started to make their way back to the castle.  
  
They walked in silence, just feeling the texture of their skin.  
  
"What are we?" Liz finally asked the question that had been plaguing her mind.  
  
Michael looked at her briefly then looked straight ahead. "You. Are. Mine."  
  
Liz beamed; she almost seemed to glow. "Good." Afterward she asked, "What about Isabel?"  
  
Michael was delighted by the jealousy he heard in her voice. "What about Kyle?"  
  
Liz blushed. "Okay, I catch your drift."  
  
Michael put his arms on her shoulder. "Isabel is my sister, just like Max. My father was Max's father's best friend and when my parents died they took me in, treating me as part of the family."  
  
Liz could tell it hurt him to talk about his deceased parents, so she made him stop.  
  
Michael questionably looked at her. "What?"  
  
Liz wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "You are beautiful. Who knew that behind that tuff guy act was someone so sweet and compassionate," she teased.  
  
Michael growled, annoyed.  
  
Liz laughed, and let go of him. "Race ya!" Liz called out already a few feet ahead of him.  
  
When they reached the castle they saw Max and Liz's mother in the same place they were before, and they heard them talking.  
  
"I can have your transportation for Earth by tomorrow, if you want." Liz heard Max say, wiping the smile of her face. 'Time to face what you so wanted to deny, even forget,' Liz thought.  
  
"Come on, Michael, lets join them."  
  
Before Michael could tell her to leave them alone, she had entered the room. Michael shook his head. 'That's what I forgot to mention when I was describing her. Fast. She was faster than lightning,' he thought, referring to many things.  
  
Liz barged in, making her presence known.   
  
"Are you okay?" Nancy asked her, worried.  
  
"Yeah. I—we worked things out. I feel better now."  
  
Mrs. Parker let her gaze drift to Michael and met his eyes, making him blush. "Good, sweetie."  
  
Max coughed trying to hide his chuckle. He neared Michael and handed him a napkin. "You have…um, lipstick all over your face."  
  
Michael turned redder if it was even possible. "Thanks," he mumbled.  
  
"Liz, I was just telling your mother that I could have a ship to Earth by tomorrow," Max informed her.  
  
Liz squeezed her mother's hands. "Tell them," she urged her mother.  
  
Mrs. Parker took a deep breath. "I can't return to Earth."  
  
"It's okay," Liz whispered, trying to encourage her mother.  
  
"The crystal box reversed my cell structure." At their blank faces, she elaborated. "My skin will peal off like the others. I was royalty, because my skin didn't peal off and that was only a trait of people that had royal blood. Now…I will be considered an outcast."  
  
Max didn't understand why she was so reluctant to tell them about that. "Is there any way to reverse the process?"  
  
"Yes…" Max and Michael's looks urged her to tell them. "I need the box."  
  
Both, Max and Michael realized why Liz had gone hysterical when the box shattered. "Our scientist are working with the pieces, maybe they can create a duplicate."  
  
"There isn't enough time. Beside it was time to return home." Mrs. Parker got up and with sagged shoulders left the room.  
  
Liz sadly looked after her retrieving form. "She just needs to be alone right now, and dwell on things a little bit."  
  
Isabel burst in. "Hey, why the sad faces?"  
  
Max stood up. "It's nothing, Iz."  
  
Isabel wasn't convinced, but left it at that. He wasn't convinced she didn't need to know the problems they were facing. "Michael, did you ask her?" Isabel asked, eyeing Liz.  
  
If looks could kill Isabel would be seven feet under the ground. "No."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?"  
  
Max interrupted them. "What's going on?"  
  
"Michael is turning shy," Isabel said, teasing Michael.  
  
Michael closed his fist. "Isabel, will you just shut up?"  
  
Liz felt left out, and watched with envy their closeness. "I'm going to have one last look around."  
  
"Oh, no, you don't. I'm the only girl here and I want that to change. You have no idea what it's like having to live with this two," Isabel begged Liz with her eyes for her to stay.  
  
Liz unsure nodded. "Okay, just for a little while."  
  
Isabel sat down again. "Good, because I want to get to know you. Max and Michael have told me all about you, but they don't know the juicy stuff."   
  
Michael glared at Max as if asking what do you have to tell about Liz.  
  
Isabel caught Michael's glare. "Mickey, don't worry. He just told me how we are related. He didn't tell me how her big, dark, chocolate eyes would take his breath away or how her silky, shinny hair mesmerize him. He said he would leave that to you. Although he did tell me she was very light."  
  
Michael wanted to kill Isabel, but he bit the inside of his cheeks, and closed his fist until he drew blood with his fingernails, and with all his efforts only a growl managed to escape.  
  
Max chuckled, and tried to hide it but coughing, but he only managed to almost choke.  
  
Liz was blushing. "Michael, would say that."  
  
Isabel replied, ignoring Michael and Max. "You only say that because you haven't heard him, but he constantly bores me to death. No offense, but a girl gets tired of hearing how great another girl is."  
  
Liz could see the mischievous twinkle in Isabel's eyes. "I haven't seen you around much," Liz said, changing the subject.  
  
Isabel sent Michael a look that Liz couldn't read. "I've been planning a party for Kivar's arrival. He may be a scum bag, but its just to be polite, the world of politics."  
  
Liz yawned. "Sorry, I don't know how you do it, but the only party I would celebrate for Kivar would be his funeral."  
  
Isabel and Max noticed how tired she looked. "Michael, why don't you take Liz to her room."  
  
Michael helped Liz get up, and when he passed by Isabel, he warned, "We are going to have a talk soon."  
  
"Bye, nice talking to you, Isabel," Liz called out.  
* * * *  
  
Michael took Liz to her new room. "Your mother's room is at the end of the hall to the right." Michael became uncomfortable when Liz began to pull the sheets out of the bed. "I'm going to leave so you can rest."  
  
Liz's voice stopped him. "What did Isabel mean when she asked if you had asked her? Ask who?"  
  
Michael swallowed, and dropped his gaze to the floor. "Uh, she, uh asked me if I had…uh,…asked youtothepartyasmydancepartner."  
  
Liz slowly began to walk towards him. "What?"  
  
Michael swallowed again this time not being able to take his eyes of her. "I sad that if you will come to the party with me?"  
  
Liz licked her lips. "As your date?"  
  
Michael dumbly nodded as he watched her lick her lips.  
  
As soon as she approached him she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll go," she answered before kissing him. When the need for air was too much they separated.  
  
"Good," Michael could only say.  
  
Liz softly dragged him to her bed, and made him lay on top of it, and she got under the covers with him. She turned off the light and spooned up against Michael, leaving him completely speechless. He was about to get up, when he thought about what people may think, but Liz tightened her grip.  
  
"Please, stay," she whispered, sounding like a lost little girl.  
  
Michael nodded and pulled her closer to him.   
* * * *  
  
Kivar stood in front of Liz. "It's so nice to finally meet my niece. You are just like your grandmother."  
  
Kivar turned to Nancy. "Isn't she just like mother?" Kivar smiled at her. "You better say good bye, sister, because she is coming with me."  
  
Mrs. Parker was going to pull Liz back, but Kivar already had his hands on her. "Say good bye to mommy."  
  
Before Liz knew what was happening she had been rip from Kivar's arms, and the next thing she saw was Kivar sending a blast to someone and the persona falling to the ground just after they sent a blast back at Kivar.  
  
It was all going in slow motion for Liz, she saw the person falling, and it seemed like the person would never reach the ground, but when they finally did a scream ripped out of Liz's throat. 


	14. Chapter 13

Title: Mislead Belief  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: life_mistery@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out.   
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Author's note: Thanks to Nikkie for correcting it.   
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Michael began to shake Liz. "Liz, wake up! Liz!" Michael didn't know what to do, Liz kept screaming, so he did the next best thing. He connected with her.  
* * * *  
  
It was dark and Liz was in a corner screaming, looking at the dead body a few feet away. Michael went to her and put his hand on her shoulder, making her look up. "Liz, it's a nightmare. Wake up."   
  
After that he was back in the room, and Liz was quiet. "Hey."  
  
Liz threw herself in his arms and held him tight and began to sob.  
  
Michael rubbed her back. "Shh.. Everything is going to be alright."  
  
Michael didn't understand what had happened, and at that moment he didn't want to know, he just wanted to comfort her. She looked lost and broken, not the woman he was use to seeing, and his heart called out for her. "Breathe. Just breathe."  
  
Liz calmed down and concentrated on the feel of Michael's arms wrapped around her. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
Michael kissed the top of her head. "Care to tell me what happened?"  
  
Liz shook her head and snuggled closer to him. "No, I need to talk with someone else first. Someone who knows me, and has been with me through everything in my life."  
  
Michael felt jealousy, until he realized who she was talking about. "Your mother?"  
  
Liz nodded. "I can't tell you anything until I talk to her."  
  
Michael wasn't too happy, but he understood. "Go back to sleep."  
  
"I can't." Liz folded her hands. "I won't be able to do back to sleep, until I talk to mom," Liz lied; the truth was that she was afraid. Afraid of what else her dreams would make her see.  
  
Michael could tell she was lying. "You know, it's okay to be afraid." More quietly, he added, "You don't have to lie to me."  
  
Liz was about to deny it, but knew it would be useless. "How can you know me so well?" She asked in wonder.  
  
Michael shrugged. "I just feel you were made for me."  
  
Liz pushed Michael against the bed board, straddled his lap, and wrapped around his neck. "I know what you mean." She pushed her tongue into his mouth and kissed him. She occasionally bit his lips, and then started to leave a trail of kisses down his neck, sucking where she felt his pulse.  
  
Michael moaned, and pulled her up to kiss her. Their moans chorusing one another. They broke the kiss off. "Wow."  
  
Liz chuckles, and hugged Michael. "Yep, you are a better kisser than Kyle."  
  
Michael growled. "Is that so?"   
  
Before Liz could react to the devilish look in his eyes, his hands were already at her ribs, tickling her. "Stop! Please!" Liz gasped out, through her laughter.  
  
Michael pulled Liz for one last kiss. "I'm going to change. I'll see you in a little while."  
  
Liz bit her lip, the daze look still in her eyes. "Okay."  
  
Liz laid on her bed after Michael left, but she still felt restless. She jumped off the bed, dressed, and began to pace. She abruptly stopped and headed out of the room.  
  
Liz saw Max a little further away. "Hey, Max!"  
  
Max turned to her. "So, Michael finally decided to share you with the rest of the world?"  
  
Liz blushed, "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Getting things read for Dad's return," Max replied.  
  
"So there's going to be a party today? I only ask, because I've noticed that when someone returns there's a party. I mean they are throwing Kivar a party…" Liz asked, thinking about Isabel.  
  
"No. Dad insisted that it should be left with Kivar's party, more like a double party. But I think Dad did it so Isabel would be more motivated, and do one of her best work." Max rolled his eyes. "I really don't know why she always gets carried away."  
  
Liz laughed, "You are just complaining, because she has you running errands."  
  
"Hey! I should stop spending time with you! You are finding all my secrets," Max joked.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes. "It has nothing to do with finding out secrets. It's just a well proven theory."  
  
"Which is?" Max curiously questioned, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"That men are the same, in this case all aliens are the same." Liz stuck her tongue out and left a shocked Max behind.  
  
Liz stopped walking when she saw her mother's bedroom door. She stood in front of it, and raised her hand, to knock on it, but then lowered it, she raised her hand again, and lowered it again, she turned to leave.  
  
"Liz, come on in already." Her mother called out.  
  
Liz opened the door and saw her mother in front of a mirror, pealing off her skin.  
  
Liz flinched not used to seeing her mother like that. "I still don't know how you do that. Just tell where I am."  
  
Mrs. Parker chuckled. "When you have a kid of your own you'll know." Nancy saw how uncomfortable Liz was. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you to come in until I had finished pealing my skin off."   
  
Liz flinched at the word pealing and dropped her gaze to the floor. "I have to get used to it sooner or later, right? At least until we reverse the effect."  
  
Mrs. Parker took off the last piece of skin and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Liz's shoulders sagged. "Last night. I had a dream—nightmare…" Liz licked her dry lips. "It was very real, it seemed more like a memory, but my flashbacks usually come when I'm awake," Liz said, feeling desperate. "I saw Kivar—I was meeting him, I think I was 10 years old, and then I felt him grab me…and next thing I knew grandma was there facing Kivar—and, and then I saw her fall to the ground—dead. Because of me." Liz finished her voice choked by her sorrow.  
  
"Oh, Liz, I should have known you would remember that day with the way you reacted yesterday when they told you Kivar was coming." Nancy gave Liz a handkerchief. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's true, isn't it? Kivar killed Grandma Claudia. That's why Dad hates Antarians so much."  
  
"Yes," Mrs. Parker confirmed. "Kivar did kill Claudia…"  
  
To be continued… 


	15. Chapter 14

Title: Mislead Belief  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: gaudy9@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out.   
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Author's note: Thanks to Nikki for correcting it.   
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"It was my fault wasn't it?" Liz pressed.  
  
"No, sweetie, it was fates."  
  
"Why does Dad think Antar was responsible for grandma's death?"  
  
Nancy sighed and sat next to Liz. Kivar had someone mind warped Jeff. They made him think it was an Antarian that killed your grandmother."  
  
Liz closed her eyes taking everything in. "It's just one thing after another, isn't it? That day grandma erased my memories?"  
  
Nancy nodded, "It was the last thing she did, but even like that you would have nightmares about that day. You didn't remember it or your dreams, but you knew and I knew why you had those dreams, but I never told."  
  
Liz realized what her father had been looking for. "He wants revenge. That why he leads Earth against Antar, that's why he follows what everyone tells him, so blindly. He thinks, they killed his mom so every evil thing they do must be true."  
  
Mrs. Parker agreed, "Most likely."  
  
Liz stood up. "I'm going to the library." Liz didn't wait for her mother to speak; she just left. When she exited the room she saw Steve. "Steve, have you see Michael?"  
  
The guard nodded. "He is in a meeting with the king."  
  
"Thanks." Liz waved and continued her walk. "What am I supposed to do now?" Liz mumbled. "Might as well go to the library." Liz quietly entered the room. 'There must be something in here that teaches me how to prevent people from making me forget things or from someone to mind warp me,' Liz thought.  
  
Liz began to look through the shelves, and every time she saw some book that mention it, she would take it. After she was satisfied with the books she had gotten she began to read; she read for hours, until her vision blurred. "I should just have asked Mom," Liz said out loud. She put the books back in their places.  
* * * *  
"Liz, if you concentrate hard enough you'll be able to find me. We are link for I am your mother and you are my daughter, and as I can find you, you can find me."  
* * * *  
  
Liz rapidly blinked. 'Why did I forget that? Why did I even remember it?'  
  
She was just about to enter Max's office when she heard her mother's voice.  
  
"It's up to her. I won't force her to do something she doesn't want to," Mrs. Parker warned.  
  
"She has too, or our planet will loose. She will bring both our planets together. You must urge your daughter to do as I tell her."  
  
Liz hadn't heard much, but she was already feed up with the guy. "Excuse me. Wouldn't it be better if you talk to me directly?  
  
Nancy and the King turned to her.   
  
"Liz, just let me talk to him," Nancy pleaded.  
  
"Mom, I can talk for myself," Liz said crossing her arms. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Max's father cleared his throat. "You are going to marry Max."  
  
"What?!" Liz exploded. "We are blood related, family, and sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm with Michael—"  
  
"I already talked to him, and he agrees with me, he understand the cause."  
  
Liz was speechless. "What?" She gasped out.  
  
The King began to pace. "I was informed of your relationship with him, and your status as Kivar's niece, and since you haven't "cemented" your relationship with Michael it would be appropriate for you to marry my son and our kingdoms unite," the King said, without pausing. "Michael being one of my best men agreed to your marriage to my son. He knows the importance of this step."  
  
Liz felt betrayed, trapped.  
  
"You don't have too, Liz," she heard her mother say, but she was too hurt and felt to betrayed to actually pay attention to her words. Liz looked from her mother to the king; she repeated the patron and then ran in search for Michael. She knew where to look, she ran to the cliff and she saw him looking up at the sky, leaning on the post that held the bridge. She breathless approached him. "Tell me it isn't true, please. Tell me you didn't agree."  
  
"The King is not a liar," Michael replied without looking at her.  
  
"You are willing to give up our love just like that?" Liz asked in disbelief.  
  
"Love? What love? I never told you I loved you," Michael said, harshly.  
  
Liz's heart shattered. "I guess you are right," she whispered, softly, and then in a hard voice said, "But guess what. I'm not marrying him. You think that because you are pushing me away I'll marry Max? Well, you are wrong."  
  
Michael turned to her. "You'll do it, because it's the right thing. This is our race we are talking about."  
  
Liz glared at him. "You are so sure I'll do it because it's the right thing. Let me tell you something. I don't always do what's right." Liz looked him in the eyes. "This isn't my race. I didn't remember it until a few days ago, and I wish I hadn't remembered it. I'm part skin, part human, and that's all. I have no reason to fight for a race that doesn't deserve it, because all you people care about is the throne, not the people."  
  
Michael grabbed Liz by the shoulders. "You'll. Marry. Max."  
  
Liz almost took a step back at the hardness in his eyes, but she stood her ground. Once he let her go, she slapped him. "I hate you," she said in a broken whisper.  
  
Michael caressed his cheek, but at the same time relished and welcomed the sting the slap had produced.  
  
Liz turned and didn't look back. She felt a great weight on her shoulders and when she opened the door of the castle, she saw Isabel.  
  
Isabel pulled Liz towards her, and began to drag her towards her room. "Are you okay? I heard the news."  
  
"Yeah." Liz wiped her tears away. "It doesn't matter."  
  
"I know what will get your mood up. We are going to choose your dress for the party."  
  
Liz shook her head. "I'm not going."  
  
Isabel began to take clothes out of her closet. "Don't be silly just think that once I'm done with you Michael will drool, and you can completely ignore him. Make him jealous. He wants you to be with Max, so be with Max, and make him see how much he'll like it," Isabel advised.  
  
Liz felt motivated. "Okay, but the party is tomorrow," Liz said as if telling her to wait until tomorrow to pick out an outfit.  
  
Isabel looked at Liz in disapproval. "You need to start preparing now, besides you don't have a suitable dress for the party and finding the perfect dress takes time."  
  
Liz laughed at Isabel's seriousness.  
* * * *  
  
Liz spent the next day avoiding everyone except Isabel. They were practically joined to the hip. They spent the entire day finding the perfect attire, make up, shoes, and hairstyle.  
  
"Liz, sit still. We only have four hours to get ready!" Isabel complained.  
  
"What? Isabel, we can still wait. Let's wait until there's at least an hour and half left," Liz whined.  
  
"Are you kidding?! That's not enough time! I don't know how you made it so far without me!" Isabel exclaimed almost hyperventilating.  
  
"Okay, okay." Liz sat still, and let Isabel work on her as she stared at the red, long, v shaped dress.  
* * * *  
  
They stood in front of the door that led to the ballroom. Isabel took a deep breath. "We are late. We should have started getting ready earlier."  
  
Liz saw Isabel was about to open the door. "Iz, wait." Once she had Isabel's attention, she continued, "I just want you to know that I would never betray you guys."  
  
Isabel looked at Liz questionably. "What do you mean? …Liz what are you going to do?"  
  
Liz took her hand. "I just wanted you to know that no matter what you see or hear I'll never betray you." Liz straightened her dress. "Lets go." Liz entered the ballroom followed by a worried Isabel.  
  
Liz was speechless everything sparkled. "This is great, Iz."  
  
Isabel blushed. "Thanks. Now go make Michael jealous. I'm going to mingle."  
  
As soon as Isabel left men surrounded Liz. Liz saw Isabel wink at her and she mentally groaned, but she soon forgot about it when she hit it off with them. She was laughing when suddenly the others sobered up. When she looked up she saw Michael.  
  
"Leave us," Michael barked out to the other guys. He saw them hesitate, and he wanted to kill them. 'How dare they look at Liz like she is a piece of meat?'  
  
"What the hell were you doing? You are Max's fiancée. You aren't supposed to parade around with a bunch of men, and make Max look bad," Michael growled out. He wanted to shake her. He didn't know why he was acting like that, she wasn't his anymore, by the King's order she was Max's. He said she made Max look bad, but he was just angry, because she was so damn attractive. "How am I supposed to stay away from her?'  
  
"I am not Max's fiancée and I will do as I please. God, can't you just leave me alone. I'm not anyone's property."  
  
"Let's go." Michael pulled her by the arm, and dissimulating, dragged her towards Max.  
  
"Let go of me," Liz hissed. "I can't believe you are acting like this. I can't believe I fell in love with a cave man!"  
  
Michael momentarily loosened his grip on her, because of her confession, but with his broken heart he set her next to Max. "Stay put and behave."  
  
"Hi," Max whispered, uncomfortable.  
  
"You won't mind if I leave, your Highness?" Liz spat out.  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
Liz went the opposite way Michael had gone, that's when she saw him. The person she most wanted to see. Kivar. She almost jogged towards him. "Kivar, we have to talk."  
  
Kivar looked Liz over. "Yes, we do. How's my sister?"  
  
"She's good. Kivar, I'm here to make a deal." 


	16. Chapter 15

Title: Mislead Belief  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: gaudy9@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out.   
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Author's note: Thanks to Nikki for correcting it.   
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Michael saw Liz go to the balcony with Kivar, worried, he decided to see what was going. He saw their lips move, but he couldn't make out the words.  
* * * *  
  
Kivar raised his eyebrow. "Which is?" He asked.  
  
"We better talk in private," Liz said, somehow sensing Michael's nearness.  
* * * *  
  
Michael saw Liz raise her hand and for the first time witness her powers. A wall went up, making it impossible to see or hear them.  
  
Michael tried to use his powers to bring down the wall but it was useless.  
* * * *  
  
Liz began to walk circles around Kivar. "You have my friends and the equipment to undo what you did to my mother."  
  
"Ah, yes, how is Nancy dealing with that?" He asked.  
  
Liz glared at him. "She's dealing. It takes more than that to defeat her." Liz wanted to strangle him. "I know you want me."  
  
Kivar was surprised by the change of topic. "And your point is?" He took what seemed to be a cigarette out.  
  
"That if you return my friends to Earth, restore my mother's cell structure and also return her to Earth. I'll leave with you, willingly." Liz stopped in front of him to meet his eyes. "No games or tricks. Just as if I were going to on a vacation with my uncle."  
  
Kivar crossed his arms. "Why?"  
  
Liz smiled. "Because that's what I want. My mother and friends. I would have let you live a peaceful life, not go near you or your throne, but you took my mother." Liz patted Kivar on the shoulder. "Think about it."  
  
As Liz went through the wall it disappeared. She saw Michael; she flashed him a bright smile, and kept walking.  
  
Michael looked from where Kivar stood to Liz's retreating form. He wondered what had happened and without a second thought he went after Liz. "What the hell were you doing with Kivar?"  
  
Liz turned and smiled at him, but the smile didn't reach her eyes, it just chilled his heart. "I was getting to know my uncle." Liz took a step back.  
  
Michael grabbed her by the shoulder. "Liz, you are going to be Max's wife." Hope leaped into her eyes, breaking his heart. "Don't make me put a few guards on you. You need to understand that things will change."  
  
Liz's eyes became hard. "Well, in that case you better stop following me, people will think that I'm having an affair with you. Now if you excuse me, I have some mingling to do. Max's future wife can't be an outcast or antisocial, right?" She asked, angrily.  
  
Michael let go of her, and watched how she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Liz spotted Isabel. "I'm leaving.  
  
Isabel sadly nodded. "I think that's a good idea."  
  
Liz looked at her curiously. "What?"  
  
"They are announcing your engagement."  
  
"Ugh!" Liz groaned, "I'm out of here."  
  
Just as Liz left a man called everyone's attention. "Silence, please. As you all know this party is in honor of Kivar and the return of our king. Well, it seems we have another reason to celebrate. Our Prince will soon marry." Cheers broke out in the room. "Will the young couple grace us with their presence?"  
  
Max on his father's insistence got on the stage.   
  
The spokesman looked around. "Now where is your fiancée?"  
  
The king approached Michael. "Find her."  
  
Michael nodded and silently thought, 'Why me? Doesn't he see that this is killing me?' Michael bowed, and went to find her.  
* * * *  
  
Liz quietly opened her mother's bedroom door and just as quietly approached her. "Mom."  
  
Nancy Parker, already in her sleeping robe, jumped, startled. "Liz, what's wrong?"  
  
Liz went to the closet and took out a suitcase. "We are leaving. You better pack what little you have here."  
  
Mrs. Parker took the suitcase out of Liz's hands. "Liz, where are we going?" Just by the look in Liz's eyes she could tell. "Liz, what did you do?"  
  
Liz smiled. "Mom, you said that everything was up to me, right?" Mrs. Parker nodded, unsure. "Then let me take care of things."  
  
"But where are we going?" Nancy inquired.  
  
"We are going back with Kivar," Liz said as she closed the door behind her.  
* * * *  
  
The suitcase in Mrs. Parker's hand fell to the ground. "Oh, Liz, what have you done? You sold your soul to the devil." With a heavy heart, she started to pack.  
* * * *  
  
Liz saw the guards coming towards her, and she merely kept walking towards them, even though she knew exactly what they wanted.  
  
They blocked her way. "Miss, we need you to come with us to the ballroom."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have no need to go there," Liz said, sweetly, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"They are the King's orders," One of the guards said, as if daring her to deny his request.  
  
"Then tell him to come and look for me himself." Liz pushed them out of the way.  
  
The guards followed her.  
  
Michael saw Liz and the guards behind her, and he jogged towards them. "Liz."  
  
Liz suddenly stopped walking, making him almost bumped into her.  
  
Michael briefly touched her arm, trying to balance himself and sparks flew, and heat went through his skin.  
  
"What do you want, Michael?" Liz asked tired.  
  
Michael swallowed, she looked so tired that he had to fight with himself and not wrap his arms around her. "They are announcing your engagement and the bride to be is missing."  
  
"Michael, don't you understand? I won't marry him. Not now, not ever. It's my decision who I marry, not the Kings, yours or even my parents. How can I marry him when my heart belongs to you, Michael?" Liz looked up at him questionably, trying to reason with him by pouring her heart out to him. "I love you."  
  
Michael wanted to grab her, and kiss her senseless and he wondered where he got the strength to stay still. Maybe too still.  
  
Liz sighed. "Michael, we can try something else. Marrying Max is not the only way out," Liz said as she silently pleaded, 'Please, save me from the trap I got myself into with Kivar.'  
  
Michael mentally prepared himself for his next action. "I'm sorry, Liz," Michael said and meant it. He grabbed her by the arm, signaling to the guards to follow.  
  
Liz couldn't believe he could be so heartless, and so loyal to a narrow minded King. "I'm sorry, too," Liz whispered, loud enough for Michael to hear, and briefly made him stop walking.   
  
Liz closed her eyes and a white light surrounded her, making Michael fall a few feet away.  
  
Michael groaned and stood up surprised and watched Liz. He saw as one of the guards tried to touch her and he was thrown away. "What?" Michael managed to ask.  
  
"I learned a few things in the library." Liz supplied as an answer. "Now if you will excuse me I have a few things to do."  
  
* * * *  
  
Liz hoped Isabel had gotten her message to meet in her room, because she couldn't hold up the shield any longer, she was growing weak. She knocked on the door and by the second knock it was opened.  
  
Isabel ushered Liz in. "I had to sneak out of the party. Let's just say you caused a great commotion among the guest."  
  
"Sorry," Liz said, sincerely, dropping her gaze to the floor.  
  
Isabel sat on her bed. "Hey, it's okay. Why did you want to meet me so desperately?"  
  
"I just wanted to say good-bye now, because when I leave I won't have a chance too."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Liz started to pace. "I'm going to end the war, but in my way."  
  
"How?" Isabel asked, not believing what she was hearing.  
  
"It doesn't matter. You just be sure to remember what I told you before we entered the ballroom."  
  
Isabel got up from the bed and put a comforting hand on Liz's shoulder. "Just don't do anything you'll regret."  
  
Liz smiled gratefully at her. "If I stay here, I most likely will. I love Michael," Liz said out of the blue. "I have to go back to my room."  
  
Isabel nodded and watcher her leave.  
* * * *  
  
Liz leaned onto the door once she closed it. She closed her eyes and hoped she knew what she was getting into.  
  
"I accept your offer, Liz." A voice said in her mind, making her open her eyes and clutched her fist.  
  
Liz looked for her mother and when she found her she said, "It's time to go."  
  
Mrs. Parker pitifully nodded. "Lets go."  
  
"She's ready," Liz said out loud and her mother disappeared right before her eyes. "Give me a few minutes." Liz was already down the hall; she spotted Michael, ran towards him and kissed him before he could react she whispered, "I love you." Against his lips she said, "Bye." Liz took a step back and flashed Michael a watery smile. "Now, Kivar."  
  
Michael reached out to her, but she already had beamed out. He felt someone else in the room and when he looked to his right, he saw Isabel, their eyes met and he knew she knew.   
  
Isabel ran towards him, and hugged him. "She's gone, isn't she?"  
* * * *  
  
When Liz was able to see again, she knew she was at Kivar's castle. She looked up and all her hopes were stomped to the ground. "What's the meaning of this?!" Liz exclaimed as she saw her father, blood dripping down his mouth, and his face filled with bruises. 


	17. Chapter 16

Title: Mislead Belief  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: life_mistery@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out.   
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Author's note: I'm still working on my other fics! I just had to start this one.  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"I had to get some insurance," Kivar answered.  
  
"This wasn't part of the deal," Liz argued.  
  
Kivar shrugged. "I never got to say my end of the bargain."  
  
Liz looked around her and her father, almost beaten to death, her mother not being able to meet her eyes. "Alex, Maria," she whispered when she saw them.  
  
"I thought you would like to see me send them back to Earth."  
  
"So, you are keeping your word on that?" Liz growled out.  
  
"They are humans. I have no use for them." Kivar signaled someone and Alex and Maria disappeared right before her eyes.  
  
"They won't remember any of this," Kivar informed Liz.  
  
Liz nodded. "At least we agree on something."  
  
"Take them away," Kivar ordered.  
  
Liz ran towards her parents but she was too late. "What—?"  
  
Kivar began to circle her, mimicking her actions. "Well, my dear, all you wanted was for your mother and friends to return to Earth and all I wanted was you and your family here. Where I could keep an eye on them."  
  
Liz smirked. "You know as long as people know my mother is here and that I do exist you won't be able to get rid of us."  
  
"And how are they going to know?" Kivar asked, also smirking.  
  
Liz held her hand up. "Dear uncle, you aren't the only one that came prepared."  
  
Before Kivar could stop her, Liz opened her hand and beams, like fire works, shot out of her hand, forming the Skins' royal seal in the sky and then it was inscribed in the back of her hand, marking her as royalty, a mark only visible to the Skins' eyes.  
  
Kivar angrily stormed out of the room.  
  
Liz looked around the room, and her eyes became hard and determined. "I'm going to find a way out of this mess."  
* * * *  
  
"She betray us!" The King roared. "And you, Michael! How could you let her get away?!"  
  
Isabel had been hearing her father stomp on Liz's name long enough. "Liz, didn't betrayed us! If you haven't noticed or realized she is also part Skin. Just because she dared to defy you, you say she betrayed us! Liz was the only one that had the guts to do something! Michael, how could you? Because of my think headed father who told you too, you were willing to give her up, just like that! Some second in command you are, can't even tell right from wrong or stop to think about the decisions being made!" Isabel stormed out of the room, Liz's last words to her, still ringing in her mind.  
  
The King shook his head. "Isabel, needs to set her priorities straight. Liz was a spy. I'm sure of it!"  
  
Max and Michael last heard the King say as he disappeared through the door.  
  
Max carefully approached Michael. "I'm with Isabel, Michael. You know father is getting old and paranoid. She'll be okay."  
  
Michael nodded, and silently prayed it was true.  
* * * *  
  
Liz found her parents whispering to each other. "Are you okay, Dad…Mom?"  
  
Nancy brightly smiled up at Liz. "Yes, we are better than ever."  
  
Liz returned her smiled when she realized she was being sincere. She knelt next to her father. "Dad, I'm going to heal you."  
  
Jeff nodded, and gasped, as he saw his wounds closing up. "I'm sorry," he said, once Liz was done.  
  
Liz stared at him, quizzically.  
  
Jeff put his hand on her cheek. "For neglecting you and your mother for so long. Liz, I was blinded by hatred and—and…"  
  
"Why the sudden change?" Liz questioned, interrupting him.  
  
Mrs. Parker grabbed her husband's hand, and answered for him. "Liz, we may be in trouble, but it gave your father and I a chance to talk—to finally be open with each other."  
  
Liz nodded and hugged her and then hugged her father, giving her mother a glimpse at the back of her hand.  
  
"Liz, you accepted the throne?" Nancy asked, bewildered, rubbing her eyes, making sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.  
  
Liz rubbed the royal mark. "It was the only way to insure our safety until I can figure out how to get out of here."  
  
"I don't even have that mark, neither does Kivar, come to think about it," Nancy murmured, giving them all something to think about.  
* * * *  
  
Liz was tired of Kivar putting her parents down, before she knew what was happening a blast came out of her hand and it hurled towards Kivar and the most amazing thing happened Kivar absorbed the blast.  
  
Liz stared at her hand and then at Kivar. "What the heck just happened?"  
  
To be continued… 


	18. Chapter 17

Title: Mislead Belief  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: gaudy9@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out.   
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Author's note: I want to thank Polarist for correcting my fics.  
Author's note 1: I'm still working on my other fics! I just had to start this one.  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"I'll leave you two to talk." Kivar left the table.  
  
Kivar's evil laugh barely reached their ears; Liz was too busy staring at her mother and her mother was too busy trying to avoid her eyes.  
  
Jeff turned from his daughter to his wife, not knowing what to expect, he was new to all the alieness.  
  
"Explain," Liz said, softly, ready to hear the worst.  
  
Nancy found her food mighty interesting. "The only reason Kivar didn't try to take you away again was because I gave him a sample of your blood every year." Jeff and Liz were too shock to say anything. "He must have had his scientist do something with it. Explaining why he absorb your energy."  
  
"Could they have changed his cell structure to be like Liz's?" Jeff questioned.  
  
"It's possible or he could simply be immune to Liz's powers because they came up with a vaccine or something."  
  
Liz looked at her hands. "So, am I immune to his powers?"  
  
They all just sat, looking at each other, not knowing the answer.  
****  
  
The question still plagued her mind, making sleep nearly impossible. She got up from the bed and put her daily clothes on. She had gotten used to the time change and environment quickly. As she walked down the halls, she knew there was only one way to find out if she was immune to his powers like he was to hers.  
  
Liz saw her parents in a room and quickly approached them. "What's up?"  
  
They quickly smiled up at her, but they didn't fool her.   
  
"You actually think that's going to work?" Liz asked them. Liz saw her mother's skin looking drier. "He hasn't kept that end of the bargain, huh?" Liz inquired, softly.  
  
"No," Mrs. Parker replied just as softly. She saw the stubborn look that took over Liz's face. "Liz, just leave it alone."  
  
Liz ignored her mother's words and stalked out of the room in search of Kivar. Once she found him, she crossed her arms and glared at him. "When are you going to keep your end of the bargain?"   
  
Kivar looked at Liz amused. "I already did. Your friends are safe and at home."  
  
"I meant about my mother, you idiot," Liz said glaring at him.  
  
"Why should I? There's no need for it since all of you will be staying here," Kivar said, being his usual, nasty self.  
  
"Go to hell!" Just as Liz said that, she began to send a blast in his direction, one after another. They were soon out of control.  
  
Kivar put a shield up, absorbing the energy of the blast. "You seem to have forgotten I'm immune to your powers."  
  
"I didn't! I'm just relieving some frustration," Liz said, through gritted teeth. She saw Nicholas raising his arm and she sent a blast his way, throwing him to the ground. 'Well, at least I know he's not immune to them.' There seemed to be fire works going off in the room.'  
  
"Stop it!" Kivar ordered.  
  
Liz shook her head, and sent another blast towards him. "Don't you know I don't take orders well?"  
  
Kivar lost it, and threw her a blast of him own.  
  
Liz was momentarily stunned; surprised it didn't hurt her as she absorbed the energy. Liz was ready to send Kivar another blast when the guards burst in with her parents.   
  
Liz saw her mother shake her head, disapproving of her actions and she shrugged, dropping her arm to her side.  
  
Liz smiled brightly at Kivar and took her parents by the arm and began to head out of the room, she turned her head and said, "Thanks for the work out!"  
  
The guards got in her way, but she showed them the mark on her hand and they quickly parted, shocked by it.  
****  
  
Nancy sighed, "Liz, you can't keep doing things like that-without thinking. Kivar won't stand for it. He can't be trusted. Haven't you learned anything?"  
  
Liz snapped, "Yes. I learned something! That I have to do something! That I can't give up like you did! Both times! You have never fought for what you wanted; you just let everything take its own course! Haven't you thought that if you had stood up against Kivar a long time ago, that if you had told Dad the truth, that if you hadn't taken my memories away, that if you had done something other than stand their and watch the world fall apart this would be happening?! So what if I made the wrong choice making a deal with Kivar, at least I did something! You were ready to let me marry Max even though you knew I didn't love him!" Liz saw her father was about to say something and she turned her fury towards him. "Don't you dare say anything! Until recently you didn't care about us! The only thing you cared about was your stupid war and revenge!" Liz stiffly walked out of the room and not having taken two steps out, she turned back to them. "And I had a reason for doing what I did just now!"  
****  
  
"Maybe we should trust her more," Jeff said, sheepishly. On Earth, he would have none of that on Liz's part, but she was right, at least on his part.  
  
"She's right you know? But it's too late to think about what ifs. She's braver that I give her credit for," Mrs. Parker ironically chuckled, "she had the guts to do what I wasn't able to do, what Kivar hasn't been able to do. She accepted the responsibility of leading this planet, that is destined to be doomed."  
****  
  
Liz watched Kivar closely all through dinner, avoiding her parents gaze, and as she took a bite of her food, she thought, 'Yes, I have a plan. Yes, I do…'  
****  
  
Michael knocked on Max's bedroom door.   
  
Max rubbing his eyes, opened the door when he saw Michael he became wide awake. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm going back," Michael said, plainly.  
  
Max nodded, he knew Michael had already had his mind set. "Just be careful. How long do you think it will take you to get there?"  
  
"Five to six hours at most." Michael's clock beeped. "It's time to go."  
  
"Good luck," Max called out as Michael left.  
****  
  
Liz woke up earlier than usual that day. 'Today is the day.' Liz knew no one would be up at that time of the day. Liz took everything she needed and thought, 'This is the only way.' With that thought, she stepped out of the room, she knew exactly where she was going.   
  
She headed towards Kivar's office and that's when she saw him, his backs towards her. She snuck up behind him, she lifted the sharp, bright, sparkling knife and hurled it down. He turned, the knife penetrating his heart.  
  
Liz gasped and tears fell down her face as the blood dripped out of the wound and she met his brown eyes.  
  
"Michael…" she whispered, as she saw his eyes opened wide in shock and the blood in her hands.  
  
To be continued… 


	19. Chapter 18

Title: Mislead Belief  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: gaudy9@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out.   
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Author's note: Thanks to Nikki for correcting it.   
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
As Liz twisted and turned the knife in his chest, he gasped out, "Liz?"  
  
Liz took the knife out as he slid to the floor, taking his last breath. "Thought I wouldn't see past the mindwarp, Kivar? You forgot I could always tell what race a person was."  
  
Liz dropped the knife to the floor, feeling Kivar's blood on her hands. She heard Kivar take one last forceful breath and the realization of what she had done hit her like a thousand bricks.  
  
Liz looked at the blood on her knife and she couldn't believe it. She was a murderer. A cold hearted murderer. 'No, no, no. I was willing to kill Michael. I did kill him if just for a second. No, no, no,' she kept thinking until she fell to the ground, next to Kivar. A scream ripped through her lungs, echoing in the halls.  
* * * *   
  
The steps of the guards and everyone else that heard the screams sounded as if there was a stampeded.  
  
The only color Liz saw around her was red, the only smell that reached her was the smell of blood and she had the metallic taste in her mouth.  
  
"Liz? OMG! Liz, what happened?" Liz heard her mother ask, she turned her head to look at her and said in a lifeless tone, "I killed him," and she broke down in sobs. Mrs. Parker wrapped her arms around Liz, rocking her back and forward, not caring about the red handprints that adorned her clothes.  
  
The doctor of the palace looked after Kivar. "He's dead."  
  
Nancy met his eyes, nodding, aware of Liz's actions, but she still kept offering her   
  
"He's dead?" A guard asked, wanting a confirmation and the weirdest thing happened when the guard screamed it back at the others—they cheered.  
  
Nancy helped Liz stand up, wanting to shield her from their cheers.  
  
As Nancy entered the room she shared with her husband, he quickly approached them. "What happened?"  
  
Mrs. Parker shook her head, telling him to leave the questions for later. She set Liz on a chair and began to clean her up. "Liz, you have to snap out of this. We need to get you out of here," Nancy said, but Liz kept crying.  
  
Nancy began to shake her. "Liz, you have to put yourself together. Are you ready to be a queen?"  
  
At the word Queen Liz turned her attention to her mother. "Queen?"  
  
Nancy mentally sighed, "Yes, queen. You carry the mark of the queen and you…you…"  
  
"Killed," Liz supplied, softly, making her father's eyes grow wide.  
  
"Yes," Mrs. Parker agreed, sadly. Slightly shaking her head, she continued, "More people than you think never stood by Kivar's side, they'll want you to lead them and to take your rightful place."  
  
Liz moved back. "No, I can't."  
  
Nancy took Liz's hands. "I know, that's why you'll return to Earth and your father and I will stay here, but Liz you'll have to come back and take your place."  
  
Liz met her mother's eyes and she knew there was no way of getting out of that. Liz nodded. "How do I leave?"  
  
As the question left her mouth two men came in, Nancy nodded towards them. "They were my bodyguards long ago. They are loyal and trust worthy. They will get you to Earth safe. You have to go now."  
  
Liz looked at her parents, everything was happening so fast, she killed, she didn't have time to grieve, and now she had to escape.  
  
Mr. Parker hugged her tightly. "Take care of the Crashdown. You'll find that everything is under your name. We'll miss you," Jeff said, squeezing her one last time.  
  
Before Liz could say anything the two men dragged her away.  
  
Just as Liz's shuttle ascended, Michael's landed. Michael looked around, surprised that the lights were "on" and people were running like crazy.  
  
"Kivar is dead," he heard the people say and he broke into a run towards the castle.  
  
It was crazier in the caste than outside, even the guards were out of order. He burst through Nancy's room and when he saw Nancy he let out a sigh of relief. "Where's Liz?" He asked when he didn't see her.  
  
Nancy looked at Michael sadly. "She's safe. Where no one will tell her what to do."  
  
"Tell me where she is," Michael demanded.  
  
"What do you want with my daughter?" Mr. Parker asked, coming forward.  
  
Michael blushed, but kept staring him in the eye. "I love her."  
  
Not wanting a fight or discussion to break out, Nancy said, "Then stay and help us control this, and if you still want to know where Liz is we'll tell you."  
* * * *  
  
Michael jumped into the spaceship; he couldn't wait to see Liz.  
* * * *  
  
Liz smiled up at Maria and Alex, happy for their support but wanting to be alone. She thought she would have someone to share her secrets with but Kivar had really erased their memories, making her think that the last few months had been a sad fairy tale. Her communication with her mother and her endless nightmares told her the last few months had in deed been real. She tried to forget what she had done, but it always plagued her soul, it didn't matter what she would do to forget the memory was always there, she could still see and feel the blood in her hands.  
  
"Babe, I'm going home. I'll be back for my shift," Maria informed Liz, Alex leaving with her.  
  
Liz went upstairs and heard all the indications that a transmission was getting, she quickly opened it and saw her mother.  
  
"Liz, Michael's spaceship…um…uh…Liz, Michael's spaceship crashed," her mother finally said.  
  
"And Michael? Where is Michael?" Liz questioned, not being able to hide her pain or deny that she loved him, that even after her hands and heart had been tainted she couldn't stop loving him.  
  
"He was in the spaceship, Liz. We have received the reports and his death is official. He really is dead…"  
  
To be continued… 


	20. Epilogue

Title: Mislead Belief  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: gaudy9@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out.   
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Author's note: Thanks to Nikki for correcting it.   
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
Liz didn't care if her mother hadn't finished; she closed the transmission and stumbled onto a chair. 'Did this happen because of what I did?'   
  
Liz felt numbed, she only moved when Maria burst through the doors.  
  
"Liz, my shift started but the Crashdown is packed. We need your help."  
  
Liz blinked before nodding. "I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Maria looked at Liz questionably, but left, Liz's grieving tone left no room for questions.  
  
Liz wiped her face and went down to help at the Crashdown. 'I'll grieve later. Where I can completely drown in my own tears.'  
  
The day had been busy, not giving Liz time to think about Michael's fate and she was grateful for that. She didn't want to think about his death, because if she didn't think about it then maybe, just maybe it wouldn't be true.  
  
Liz was counting the cash without success; she would lose count after the tenth bill. She knew she could easily tell how much money there was, but then she wouldn't have anything to do except think and accept Michael's death. She had sent everyone else back to their houses, she had wanted to do all the cleaning, but she had finished sooner than she had wanted.   
  
Liz heard the bell sound and said, without looking up from the money. "We are closed."  
  
"I know," the person said, making Liz drop the money.   
  
Liz slowly began to look up; she started with his feet until she finally reached his face. "M—Michael? H—how?"  
  
Michael took a step forward and Liz took a step back in return, she raised her hand to stop a sob. "Michael??"  
  
"I set it up," Michael offered as an explanation. "Liz, I want to be with you. I love you, and that was the only way I could end my ties to Antar." Michael grabbed Liz by the arms. "Liz, I love you," he repeated.  
  
Liz's eyes filled with happy tears, the words she had been longing to hear were finally spoken by the love of her life. Her eyes harden and she slapped him, the sound echoing in the Crashdown and she began to hit him on the chest. "How dare you make me think you were dead?! How DARE you make me marry MAX?! Now you say you love me? NOW? Well, guess what Bucko, I don't," and she began to sob.  
  
Michael wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close to him. "I'm sorry, Liz, but I know you don't mean that. Marry me."  
  
Liz abruptly stopped crying and looked Michael in the eyes for a second before bowing her head. "I can't. I'm not worthy. I'm a murderer, Michael. My hands are tainted with blood. Kivar's blood."  
  
Michael lifted her chin. "I don't care. Liz, I love you. Your hands are not the only ones that have blood on them. Liz, you don't think I've killed? Liz, we were at war."  
  
"I know," Liz tried to bow her head again, but Michael didn't let her. "I have new responsibilities now, Michael."  
  
"And? Liz, will share them. We'll learn to listen to each other, we'll be a team, a couple, friends, lovers, but most importantly we'll be together." Before Liz could say anything, Michael kissed her, erasing all her train of thoughts.  
  
"Michael—"  
  
"You know what. I don't care what you have to say on the subject, we are getting married whether you like it or not." Without further ado, Michael picked Liz up and threw her over his shoulder.   
  
Liz began to kick and scream. "You are a barbarian, Michael! Now put me down!"  
  
Michael shook, his head. "Nope, not until you agree to marry me."  
  
"You are crazy, Michael," Liz said, twisting her body, trying to get out of Michael's grip.  
  
"Just admit it, Liz, you love me. You can't live without me. I'm your alien stud-muffin."  
  
"My alien stud-muffin?? More like my pain in the butt," Liz muttered. "Put me down!"  
  
"Baby, I told you we are getting married. Your father told me about a nice Priest and everything."  
  
"My father?" Liz asked, shocked and then grumbled with a happy twinkle in her eyes, "Fine, but I'm not spending the honey moon on Antar."  
  
The end! 


End file.
